Running to
by angels.02.music
Summary: I don't run away from problems. I usually face them head on. I am Sam Puckett. I do NOT run. But what he said is still ringing in my ears. i NEED to escape. "No need to explain, Sam. Actions speak louder than words." .. SEDDIE! .. PS. i do not own iCarly
1. Stars and Dreams

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"That was a great show guys." Freddie said as we finished yet another webcast of iCarly.

"Thanks Freddie." My best friend Carly told him. "Are you leaving?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here for a while." He replied coolly giving Carly the smile that I love so much.

I watched him carefully when he talked to Carly. He was still obsessing over her I see. I thought, no, hoped, that maybe that changed when we had our first kiss 3 weeks ago. Yes, I kissed a dork. I kissed a dork and I liked it… a lot. In fact I have been dreaming of it for a long time now. I have always loved that dork, but I really couldn't do anything because he is head over heels for my best friend. She is always the center of his attention. Well that doesn't mean I'm giving up right? I am Sam after all. I do NOT give up. That is why I tease him and make his life miserable, maybe then he would notice that Carly's is not the only girl in the world.

"Sam? Sam!" Carly was waving her hands in front of my face trying to get my attention. I must have spaced again.

"Huh? What?" I replied totally not hearing what she said.

"Are you staying over tonight?" She said giving me a confused look.

"What oh, uhm…" Then I remembered that Freddie was staying here for a while. "No. I can't. I need to go now though. See you tomorrow Carls…dork." Then I left the studio and went out of the building.

I have been spending the least amount of time possible with Freddie ever since we had our first kiss. I don't think I could stand so much of him drooling over Carly after we got back to hating each other after the kiss. I was willing to change that the next day we saw each other, though I guess he didn't.

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Nah, I 'm going to stay here for a while." I said then smiled at Carly. I really wanted to spend more time with Sam.

"Okay then." She said smiling at me. Then she turned to Sam, who was staring at the wall.

"So, Sam, are you staying over tonight?" Carly asked.

I waited for her response hoping that she will stay over. She didn't seem to hear Carly though.

"Uhm Sam? Saaaaaaam?" Carly was now waving a hand in front of her face. Sam was still not responding. I was getting worried now. Why won't she respond?

"Sam? Sam!" Carly screamed at her.

"Huh? What?" Wow, she looks cute when she's confused. Ah. Shut up Benson! You are not thinking that! You like Carly! Not Sam. Though I was getting more and more confused by the minute. Ever since our kiss on the fire escape, I think I might be liking Sam more than Carly. But I doubt that she likes me back though

"…See you tomorrow Carls…dork." I snapped back to reality and saw Sam leaving the studio.

"I…what?" I say as I watched her disappear out of sight.

"She's been in a hurry a lot lately." Carly murmured when Sam was out of sight. "I wonder if everything's okay."

"I'm sure it is. She would tell you if something was wrong." I reply, though I doubt what I just said. Sam was an independent person. She would never tell anybody if she was hurt or if anything was wrong. She doesn't want to appear as weak.

Carly nodded in response also looking at the door of the studio doubtfully. She sighed.

"I'm going down to get some snacks. Wanna come?" Carly asked me.

"No, I'll just finish up fixing the equipment then I'll have to go home." I gave her a don't-worry-about-Sam-much look then smiled.

"Okay." She said as she went to the elevator.

I sigh then went to fixing my equipment. I rarely see Sam lately. Since our kiss it's like she's avoiding me or something. Did she not like it that much? Maybe she didn't feel the sparks that went through me when our lips touched. I closed my eyes and let my memories drift back to that particular day.

I sighed then finished fixing up the equipment. When I was done I looked around the studio and saw Sam's blue remote by the bean bag chairs. I smiled as I took it and sat down on one of the bean bags. If somebody had told me that I would be falling for Sam Puckett harder than how I fell for Carly I would've laughed at their face. Is it true though? Am I really falling for Sam Puckett?

I put the remote down and headed home.

That night I dreamt about her again.

(Freddie's Dream)

I was at the iCarly studio watching some videos sent in by our fans with Sam since Carly went outside to get something with Spencer.

"This is boring." Sam moaned from the bean bag chair.

I look at her and she seemed to be glowing softly. She looked beautiful with her bright blue eyes that were full of life and her wavy blonde hair that were falling loosely on her shoulders.

"I thought you liked the video with the kids playing dodge ball on the high beam?" I ask her.

"Well yeah but the other videos are boring." She huffs then sinks lower on her chair rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and shivers. She sighs in defeat and nods.

"Come here." I said pointing at the empty bean bag chair beside me.

She looks at it dubiously then stands up and sits there. I carefully wrap my arm around her shoulder then played the next video.

She snuggled closer to me. Her skin was cold so I rubbed my hand at her arm.

She sighed contentedly then placed her head at my shoulders.

We watched the videos quietly until she closed her eyes and breathed even breaths.

I look at her wondering if she fell asleep. Then I felt myself leaning closer to her. I kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes then looked up at me.

We looked at each other for a while then I started leaning in. She was a bit surprised, but she leaned in too. Our lips we're only a few centimeters apart when I heard a loud beep.

(End of Dream)

I woke up looking for the source of the beep. Then I saw my laptop at my desk and there was a small warning saying that I received an email. I cursed at the timing of the email as I walked to my laptop.

I was still longing to feel Sam's lips on mine again. I looked at my email and saw a message about the software I bought off the internet last week. I quickly read it then logged off. I looked out the window and saw the sky. It was starry tonight.

I go back on my bed, and took my phone of the bedside table. I thought of texting Sam, and then I saw the time. Damn. It was 2:34am. She must be sleeping now.

I sighed and thought about the last few weeks. I wanted to tell her. I want her to know how I feel about her.

My eyes were starting to droop as sleep was over whelming me again. I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her soon.

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I'm at the roof of our house looking up at the sky. I sigh as I listen to the next song in my PearPod.

…_As I'm looking to the sky to count the stars  
I wonder if you see them where you are  
I'm tied above my knees  
And pray tomorrow brings no pain_

_And then I fell into pieces and she fell into me  
Saying, "Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing."_

_And yeah, we all fall to pieces  
But at least you fell to me  
But this is a wrong night  
Tell me goodnight and let it go… _

I love this song. I wonder if he is looking at the stars right now with me. I look at the watch in my phone. It was already 2:30am. Great. I guess not. I sigh deeply. I wish I could just tell him how I feel. I mean, it's only Freddie. Nothing to be afraid of.

I take my PearPod from beside me and get down from the roof, getting inside my bedroom window. Good thing we don't have classes tomorrow, something about a bathroom in the school being flooded, I don't think I could stand a whole day of Freddie drooling over Carly. It's easier to avoid him during weekends. He could be doing something with his mom or something like that. So I don't see him as often.

I drift into a relaxed sleep when I lie down on my bed. I dreamt of him telling me that he liked me. Then he started walking away smiling at me, repeating one word, "Soon."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**So what do you guys think? Please R&R. This is my first fan fic! And I am a total Seddie fan. Tell me what you think. Be brutal. Hope you like the story! This will be a multi chapter story.**

**Song mentioned at the story is:**

**Walk on Water or Drown – By Mayday Parade**

**Mayday Parade is my fave band. Well one of my fave bands. Again, review guys! TTYL.**


	2. Ideas and Attempts

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_I drift into a relaxed sleep when I lie down on my bed. I dreamt of him telling me that he liked me. Then he started walking away smiling at me, repeating one word, "Soon."_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The next day I woke up at 7am to the sound of a breaking plate. Mom is home. I wait until the door of her room opened and closed before changed clothes and packed some for the weekend. I look at the calendar. Friday. Oh yeah. Bathroom flooded. No school. I quietly leave the house with my backpack full of clothes and headed for Carly's place. I carefully picked the lock and went inside. First of all I smelled bacon and then saw Spencer cooking at the kitchen.

"Bacon." I said walking into the apartment. I haven't eaten breakfast yet so I'm so hungry.

"Hi Sam!" Spencer shouted as I dropped my bag on the sofa then heading for the kitchen to where he was cooking.

"Hey Spence. SO are you almost done with the bacon? I'm starving."

"Almost done. Can you go up and tell Carly that breakfast is ready? I think she's still sleeping." He told me as he flipped the bacon on the pan.

"Sure." I said running up to Carly's room. I open the door to her room and saw her sleeping at her bed.

"Carls. Wake up." I said shaking her.

"No classes today." She said as she raised her hand and started looking for something with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I ask her confused.

"I'm looking for the snooze button." She mumbled.

I laugh then something caught my attention. It was the spray bottle that she used on me and Freddie. Hmm… I guess Carly really did bring this bottle wherever she goes. I took the bottle and sprayed Carly a couple of times in the face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" She said waking up with a start.

I laughed at her expression. It took her a couple of seconds to wipe the water away then she started laughing with me.

"C'mon. Breakfast is ready. You kept me from getting the bacon."

"Go on. I'll take a quick shower then tell Spencer I'll be down." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Sure." I said. I rushed out of the room eager to get to my bacon.

"Spence she'll be down in a few minutes." I say as I take the last step.

"Okaaaay." He says as he puts a lot of bacon on a plate.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" I scream as I ran to him and grabbed the plate.

Spencer laughed. "Yeah. But be careful. I just took it out of the pan." Then he handed me a plate with some eggs and toast.

I started eating the eggs, bacon, and bread when there was a knock on the door.

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

There was a knock on the Shay's apartment.

"It's open!" Spencer shouted as he cooked more bacon and eggs for Carly, himself, and probably this visitor.

Freddie entered the apartment with a bored look on his face.

"Hey Spence. Is Carly up?" Freddie said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah. She'll be down soon." Spencer replied not looking away from the pan.

Freddie entered the kitchen and saw Sam eating a lot of bacon.

_Wow. She looks so beautiful. _Freddie stared at her.

Sam could feel eyes at her. She looked up and saw Freddie staring at her. "What?" Sam asked defensively.

"What?" Freddie said snapping out of his daze. "Oh. Uhm. It's nothing."

"Uhm okay." Sam replied as she went back to her bacon pile.

_This is it. I have to tell her now. But what am I going to say????_ "Sam…? I have to tell you something…" _Ah crap! What am I going to say now??_

Sam looked at Freddie with curious eyes. _What will he say? I don't want to get my hopes up…_

"Sam…" Freddie began, but was cut off by Carly running down the stairs.

"Morning!" Carly shouted. "Oh hey Freddie!"

"Hi Carly." Freddie sighed.

Carly did not notice Freddie's sigh as she took some food off the counter.

Sam still looked at Freddie curiously as she finished her bacon.

"Freddo, you want some breakfast?" Spencer asked him as he walked to the table with a plate.

"Nah. I already ate." Freddie replied looking down.

"Hey Carls I'm going up to the studio." Sam said as she stood up from the table and set her plate on the sink.

"Sure." Carly replied as she ate her breakfast.

Sam left the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the studio.

"Freddie, are you alright? You seem kind of quiet." Carly asked Freddie.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Hey Carls I'm going up to the studio." Freddie said as he stood up.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. I'll catch up with you later." Carly replied looking down at her food. _It's been weird. Him not telling me he likes me and all. I should be happy that he seems to get over me. But I don't know if I want that anymore._

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I plop down into the beanbag chair and took Freddie's laptop from the cart. I switch it on. I was surprised at first when I saw the desktop background. I was expecting a picture of Carly, but instead I saw a picture of all three of us, taken by Spencer. I look at the picture for a few minutes. In the picture we were all here at the studio sitting on beanbag chairs. I was in the beanbag chair in between Carly and Freddie and was leaning a bit towards Freddie. I couldn't take my eyes off Freddie. He has a genuine smile on his face and his brown eyes showed so much warmth.

I was still staring at the picture when Freddie entered the room.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I replied not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

"What are you looking at?" He said walking towards me. He sat down on the beanbag chair next to me and looked over my shoulder.

"I was just…waiting for it to completely start up." I immediately thought of an excuse.

"Oh. Okay." Wow. He actually bought it.

Oh crap. We're alone.

"Uhm Sam?" Are you going to use the laptop at all?" Freddie asked me.

"Why?" I said. I don't usually insult him when we're alone.

"Because, Sam, if you're not using it then I would like to." He replied coolly.

"Fine." I said handing him the laptop.

"Sam? About this morning…" He said uncertainly glancing at me from his laptop.

"What about this morning?" Suddenly my mind went reeling back to what he was trying to tell me before Carly interrupted.

"Yeah?" I ask him carefully.

"I was going to…I mean…" He stuttered nervously. "You look nice today." He finished in a rush.

Oh. I wasn't expecting that. I guess I was wishing…nah. Well at least he said I looked nice… I guess that should count for something… Puckett stop it. Don't get your hopes up!

"Uh thanks?" I say nervously.

He looked like he was trying to say something else but then we heard Carly coming up the stairs. Freddie then focused on his laptop and I just leaned back on my bean bag chair.

"Hey guys!" An ever perky Carly said as she entered the door, sitting on the beanbag chair.

"Hey Carls. So what are we going to do today?" I ask her.

"I dunno." She said shrugging. "So Freddie what are you doing?"

"Just checking the comments on the website." Freddie replied not looking up.

"Oh. Any good ones?" Carly asked hopefully.

"No, not really. Just the usual stuff."

"Oh." Carly then fell silent.

It seems odd. Usually it was Freddie trying to keep up a conversation with Carly.

I shrugged it off and went on to staring up the ceiling. Soon it got boring and I was starting to fall asleep.

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Why is it that when I try to tell Sam how I feel about her something stops me?! My words just get jumbled up or someone interrupts. Ugh!

I look over at Sam looks like she was going to fall asleep. She looked so harmless when she's asleep.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Carly suddenly shouted completely surprising me. Sam jumped at her shout.

"What?" I ask her irritated because Sam was disturbed from her sleep.

"They're doing a valentines dance at the school next week! At Friday!" She said excitedly.

"Carly you know me. Dances are not my thing." Sam groaned.

"C'mon Sam. It's Valentines! What if a guy asks you out?" Carly tells her. I groaned inwardly. Carly was right. What if somebody asks Sam out? What if she says yes?

Sam groaned again.

That was when I got an idea. I know perfectly how to tell Sam how I feel.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey. Sorry if this part is kind of rambly. But this part is kind of important though. I'll try to update as soon as I could.**


	3. Notes and sneak peeks

**Sorry if the last one was drably and suckish. But I swear I have something good planned for you guys.**

**Now here's a little sneak peak for you guys.**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Okay. I have all the things I need for this week. Now all I need is the guts and timing. And of course I need Sam. This plan is perfect.

I was walking around the mall carrying bags that people gave me weird looks for. If this wasn't for something I really need to do I would've been embarrassed. Especially after the remarks I got from a couple of stores. But hey I have a good reason why.

I walked into the flower shop by the mall.

I need to tell her that I love her.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**I wonder what Freddie is up to. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Angels and Surprises

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Aww. Sam why are you sad?" Carly and I just finished watching some Girly Cow reruns. Freddie left hours ago to do something for his mom. I don't think I even want to know.

"I am not sad." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes you are. And the ham is on the top shelf on the refrigerator." Carly said as she switched off the TV.

"Thanks Carls. You know me so well. Anyways. It's just that the weekend is over. AGAIN. And we have to go to school. AGAIN." I complain to her as I get the ham.

"C'mon. Who knows? Maybe this week will be different." Carly says as she enters the kitchen.

"Yeah right."

"Well it is Valentines this Saturday and we have the dance on Friday… so what if somebody asks you out?" She raises one of her eyebrows.

"Psh. Yeah right." I tell her as I ate the ham.

"Well yeah. If you let me give you some make-overs. And if you promise not to beat up the guys who ask you out. Then maybe…." Carly left the sentence trailing of.

"Aww c'mon Carls. I don't think I want somebody to like just one side of me." I told her as I was finishing off the last of the ham.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. C'mon let's get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Next Day

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Freddie went to school early that day. He walked to Sam's locker and opened it. How he knew about her locker combination nobody would ever know. He placed a small box there with a note on top of it and closed her locker. He walked out of the school and went to the park less than a block away from the school. He waited 30 more minutes before he headed back to the school.

Carly and Sam arrived at school 5 minutes before Freddie returned from the park. Sam opened her locker and was surprised to see the box there.

Sam took the box and the note and decided to read the note first.

_Sam, this is one of the few gifts I have for you. I hope you like it._

Carly noticed that Sam was staring at something.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked her friend concerned.

"Yeah. Uhm. Someone left me a note and a 'gift'" Sam said, air-quoting the word 'gift'.

"Oh. Can I see?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Sure. Here's the note." Sam said handing her the note.

Sam opened the box and she breathed in a huge gasp. There was a thin silver chain resting on a small velvet pad with a pendant shaped like an angel's wings. It was simple yet breathtaking.

"Oh. My. God. Sam. That's beautiful." Carly said as she gazed at the necklace.

Freddie walked up to the girls looking at something.

"Uh guys? Are you okay?" He asked as he approached the girls.

"Hi Freddie." Carly turned around to face Freddie. Sam seemed to not be aware of his arrival. "Sam has a secret admirer."

"That dude must be crazy." Sam muttered.

"Oh c'mon Sam. This guy absolutely likes you! I told you this week was going to be great." Carly squealed.

Freddie looked at Sam as she gently took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck.

"I wonder who sent me this…" Sam whispered.

"Don't worry Sam. I think he's a nice guy." Freddie told her.

"How do you know dork?" Sam told him a little too softly.

"Sam, he obviously went through a lot of trouble to do this for you." Freddie stated matter-of-factly.

"Sam, Freddie is right. And look at the note. He obviously has more surprises for you." Carly says nudging her best friend. _Sam is so lucky. This guy is so sweet._

"Then why won't he tell me who he is?" Sam asks them incredulously.

"What if he's afraid? I mean you are who you are." Freddie said matter-of-factly. _Ah crap. Wrong thing to say Benson. _

"And what do you mean by that Benson?" Sam growled at him. _I would never admit it but what he said hurts. I mean what the hell did he mean by that anyways? That I'm not desirable??_

"No! I mean..." Freddie said backing away from Sam. Carly shot him a warning glance. "He might be afraid. Coz well you might break his arm or something."

What he said made Sam stop for a bit. Then she had a short flashback to the day she and Freddie had their first kiss. "_You're going to break my arm now right?"_ I chuckled inwardly.

Sam sighed. "Am I really that scary?"

"No, Sam, You're not. You're just a little edgy." Carly patted Sam at the arm.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"C'mon Sam. Let's go to class." Carly said towing Sam to the classroom.

"I…uhh…okay." replied Sam taking one last look at her locker and then following her best friend.

For the rest of the day Sam kept looking at her necklace and gently running her hand at the design. Sam couldn't get her mind off the person who sent her the necklace.

School went by and the next thing Sam knew she was at Carly's house.

"Sam, you seem to be absorbed today. Are you okay?" Carly asks her friend worried.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of this guy." Sam replied pointing towards her necklace.

"Aww. I think Sam likes somebody!" Carly squeals.

"Carly c'mon. I haven't even met the guy." Sam said.

"Who knows? Maybe you have." Carly replied.

Sam sighed. "Hey, I gotta go."

"Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow then." Carly waved at Sam.

"Sure." Sam replied swinging her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the apartment.

She wasn't looking at where she was going so she accidentally walked right into Freddie.

"Hey!" Sam screamed.

"Oh hi Sam." Freddie greeted her.

"Oh. Hi Freddie. Wait. You're just coming home?" Sam asks shocked. _Wow. His mom actually let him stay longer at school. Or wherever he was._

"Yeah. My mom doesn't mind." Freddie said as if reading my mind. "But I need to go and check on her."

"Okay." Sam said as she walked down the hallway to the stairs.

Freddie watched her as she walked away. _Looks like she likes the necklace. Good thing she didn't ask about where I was. I don't think I'll be able to lie to her coherently. I do hope that she'll like what's in store tomorrow._


	5. Sweet and Independent

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Spencer drove Freddie, me, and Carly to school today. I was wearing my necklace again. I don't take it off unless I'm taking a shower or sleeping.

Carly, Freddie, and I walk into the school and headed for Carly's and my locker.

I open my locker but saw something that doesn't belong there. It was a diary. The cover was black leather with pink designs. I opened the diary to see who owns it. The diary was blank, but when I looked again I saw that there was something written on the first page.

_Sam,_

_I know you are an independent person. And you don't want other people to see you weak. You could tell this thing anything you want without any fear of reactions, disapproval, or if you just want to tell somebody something. Keeping emotions to yourself is probably not the best thing to do. So I give you this diary to talk to._

I look at the diary blankly and then gave a soft 'aww'.

Carly and Freddie looked at me curiously and I handed Carly the diary.

"He left me another thing." I told Carly and Freddie. They were now bent up on the diary reading the note my secret admirer left me.

"Aww." Carly said after she finished.

I took the diary from Carly and carefully placed it on my bag. I gave her and Freddie a smile when the bell rang and I left for classes.

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Class ended an hour ago. And you might probably be wondering why I am still here at school. Most precisely, why I am standing in front of Sam's locker. Well I found out that it's safer to place the gift here after class than before. You never know when Sam will turn up one day at school. Sam just left from detention a while ago complaining about how Mrs. Briggs tortured them all by playing her bagpipes the whole time, so I'm sure she won't be coming back.

I opened her locker and placed my next surprise for her. I can't wait to see her reaction.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Next Day

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

So far my admirer gave me a gift each day for the last two days. I hope there's one in my locker right now.

I ran to the school and headed straight for my locker. I came here early so there weren't many kids on the hallways. Carly and Freddie weren't here either. I texted Carly that I was already at school so that they won't wait for me.

I opened my locker in a rush and saw a large basket filled with candy and chocolate. There was a note attached to it.

_Sam, I heard Mrs. Briggs was playing her bagpipes at detention yesterday. I hope these could help bring your mood up from yesterday._

I smiled at the note then sat on the floor by my locker eating the candy. About 10 minutes later Freddie and Carly arrived and spotted me eating candy on the floor.

"Hey Sam." Carly said eyeing the basket of candy.

"Hey Sam. Who did you take the candy from?" Freddie asked me.

"As a matter of fact Freddork, my admirer gave it to me." I told him handing Carly the note.

"Wow. He even heard about your detention yesterday." Carly said as she took some books out of her locker.

"Well I don't know anybody who didn't." I muttered under my breath. I stood up and handed Carly some chocolate.

Carly laughed as she took the chocolate.

The girls sighed as the bell rang.

"C'mon. We don't want to be late for class." Freddie said as he walked out towards the other direction.

I shrugged then placed the basket back on my locker. I'll have more of the candy later. I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what surprise does he have for me?

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey. What do you think? R&R guys.**


	6. Roses and Surprises

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Who would have guess that me, Sam Puckett, would actually ever get excited to go to school? Wow. Even thinking it I surprised myself. Well here I am running to my locker. Carly and Freddie already know that I'm not going with them today.

I opened my locker excitedly and saw a white fluffy teddy bear. On its hands was a red folded paper that I took as the note. I took the note from the bear and read it.

_Sam, this is for you. Whenever you feel alone you could always turn to this bear. To this bear you are always first and never second. Just like how I see you. You can never be second to anything in my eyes. I hope you like him. He is really likable. _

I placed the note on my locker and took the bear. I hugged it tight and squealed a bit.

"Someone's happy." A deep familiar voice said from behind me. I turn around and saw Carly and Freddie looking at me with grins.

"Carly! Look!" I hand her the bear.

"From your secret admirer?" Freddie asked me as Carly admired the bear.

"Yep!" I hand both of them the note.

"Wow Sam. Hey! What if he asks you to the dance tomorrow? So that you could meet him!" Carly squealed.

Before I could reply the school bell rung signaling the beginning of classes. We all went to class and talked more about my admirer.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

That night

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I lie down on my bed and look at the bear my admirer gave me. I still don't know what to name him. I sigh and switch of my lights and lie down with my bear. I close my eyes and drift into sleep.

_I was walking at some grassy meadow holding on to the bear when a guy approached me. He seemed familiar, as if I'd seen him on another dream, but I couldn't make out his face it was like a blur._

"_Hello Sam. Do you like my little Guardian?" The boy said._

"_Guardian?" I asked him questionably._

"_Him." He said pointing to the bear in my arms. "I gave him to you so that he could guard and look over you when I can't."_

"_You're the one who sent me all of the gifts?" I asked him surprised._

"_Of course."_

"_Then who are you?"I tried to get a good look on his face._

"_you will know soon Sam." He then started to leave._

_I try to call them back but then some loud beeping started going off._

I woke up with a start. I sat up from my bed and looked at my bear.

"Guardian…" I muttered. And then just like that I remembered school.

It's Friday! The day of the Valentine's Dance! I wonder if Carly was right…. Well only one way to find out.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I started brushing my hair furiously making it look decent then I ran out of my room and grabbed some breakfast from the kitchen.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Later

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I started walking towards the school excited of what's going to happen. I was again, early, when I arrived. I opened my locker and I felt my face drop. My locker looked as it did yesterday. There wasn't anything except for my everyday stuff.

I felt like crying. But no, Sam Puckett does not cry. So instead I took my stuff and waited for Carly and Freddie to arrive.

Carly arrived first.

"Sam, why do you look so gloomy today?" Carly asked me, worry ringing in her words.

"He didn't leave anything in my locker today." I whispered.

Carly knelt down beside me, "Sam, what if he has something better for you today? What if he wants to finally reveal himself? The dance is tonight."

"Really?" I look at Carly hopefully.

Carly chuckled. "Of course Sam, I don't think he could just forget you."

I smiled at Carly. Then Freddie arrived.

"Hey guys." Freddie said as he came nearer. He eyes Sam's empty hands and gave her a questioning look.

Sam took a deep breath to tell Freddie that there was nothing today when Carly saved her.

"The admirer is either planning something big or showing up today. Since he didn't leave anything in Sam's locker.

"Ah." Freddie nodded.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Later that afternoon. After school.

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam was walking out of the classroom sleepily and walked to her locker.

_Carly and Freddie probably already left. Stupid teacher keeping me in there for an extra 15 minutes just because I wasn't paying attention. It's not my fault that they teach us things we don't even need to know. Like history. _Sam thought as she walked up to her locker.

She was shocked when she saw a bouquet. It was a beautifully arranged bouquet, made up of differently colored roses. With it is a note.

_Sam, I'm sorry for asking your history teacher to keep you all in class a little longer. But I need to be sure that you won't mistake me for anyone else. The school grounds now are empty except for us and a some teacher. Meet me outside at the huge tree by the bench in front of school, the one by the fountain. Can't wait. But so that to be sure. There will be a long yellow ribbon tied to the tree I will be standing next to. And tied to that ribbon is a pink, red, and white rose, like those found in your bouquet._

Sam nearly dropped the bouquet when she finished reading. She was finally going to meet him. packed my bag as quickly as she could. And took the roses with her.

Sam walked briskly out of the building and headed for the bench near the fountain.

_Only a few more steps._ She thought. Then she saw it.

First she saw the fountain, then the bench, the tree, the ribbon, and the 3 roses. Then she saw him.

_Oh my gosh. It was Freddie. The guy I have been crushing on since forever. The guy who's life I make miserable just to get his attention. My first kiss… My secret admirer… _Sam's thought flashed through her head fast.

Then she recognized what was really in front of her.

Freddie and… Carly. Making out. Under the tree.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I froze. Was this all a trick? The whole secret admirer thing? Just so that he could get back at me for something I must have done? I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

Freddie immediately looked up and pushed Carly away.

"Hey!" Carly shouted annoyed. Then she looked at me. "Sam? What are you doing here?" She said innocently.

Freddie and I ignored her.

"Sam…I…" Freddie began.

"NO!" I scream at him letting my tears fall. "You jerk! What did I do to you?! You go through all the trouble to buy me all this gifts to keep my hopes up! Then now I go here, with these roses and note, to see you making out with my best friend?! DO you know how much that hurt Freddie?! What did I do to you to deserve this crap?!"

"Sam…" Freddie tried again.

"No Freddie!" I scream at him throwing the roses to the ground and running away. Anywhere my feet would take me. I don't care where. As long as it's far away from Freddie.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I watched Sam run away. I could feel tears starting to fall off my eyes.

"Freddie… I… I'm sorry." Carly whispered from beside me.

I looked at her and could see tears running down from her face. I tried very hard not to get mad at her. She didn't know about the secret admirer thing.

"I just… I really wanted to tell you that I like you back… finally… but… I guess you don't like me now… I guess I'm cool with that…" Carly said as she looked at me apologetically. Then she too turned around and ran the other direction.

I took one deep breath and ran towards the direction Sam ran to. I ran and ran looking for a trace of her.

Then I saw it, a flash of blonde hair running rapidly into the park. I speed up and run after her.

Then I saw her. She was sitting under a slide at the playground. She was crying so hard. It broke my heart knowing that I hurt her. I walk towards her nervously.

"Sam…"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Sam…" Freddie whispered. Sam looked up and saw Freddie.

"Leave me alone Freddie." Sam muttered.

"Sam, just let me explain." Freddie said as Sam stood up.

"Freddie, whatever I did to you I'm sorry. Now please, leave me alone." Sam started to walk away.

Freddie grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Sam would you let me explain?" He shouted at her.

Sam would never admit it to anybody but suddenly Freddie was terrifying, also he was stronger than her and she couldn't break his grasp.

Sam nodded and just relaxed.

"Sam, I did not plan the whole admirer thing just to get to you. I planned it because I want to be finally able to tell you that I liked you, loved you even." Freddie told her.

Freddie's voice was so full of emotion that Sam looked up to meet his eyes. "You…love me?" She whispered.

"Yes, Sam." He whispered.

_I can't believe it. I am so happy! The person I loved just told me he loves me!_ Sam thought. She smiled. Then suddenly something came into her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"But Carly…" Sam trailed off.

"She said she likes me and wanted to show me. But trust me Sam. I didn't enjoy it one bit. It had no effect on me like our kiss did." Freddie said solemnly.

"No. You can't like me. You have the girl of your dreams there telling you that she finally likes you back. You just can't love me." Sam said.

"How could I show you that it's you I love and not Carly?" Freddie asked me. Then without giving Sam any chance to reply he just leaned in and kissed her.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment. She was in pure bliss. But Freddie still hurt her. And even if it was not his fault she was still hurting. And this is a bit too fast for her. She tried to pull back but Freddie has a hard grip on her wrists.

She then felt them loosen and took her chance. She released herself from her grasp and slapped him. She hit him with so much force that Freddie stumbled a few steps backward. The slap had made a loud cracking noise that made both Sam and Freddie freeze.

They looked at each other for a moment before Freddie stood a little straighter. His left cheek was flaming red. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Freddie no. Wait!" Sam ran after him and got a hold on his hand.

Freddie broke free from Sam's grasp and faced her. His face was twisted between hurt, sadness, and anger. "No need to explain, Sam. Actions speak louder than words."

The words pierced Sam's heart so hard that she couldn't move. Let alone breathe. She dropped into her knees as she watched Freddie walk away.

Once Freddie was out of sight she took in a deep breath and started crying so hard right there at the park trail.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey. So, shocking huh? Don't worry, I won't stop here. I have lots more chapters for you guys. Well kind of lots… kind of… I dunno. Haha. Anyways. Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	7. Running and Defeat

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam was kneeling to the ground and slowly stood up. She ran to her house. _Looks like I'm not going to the dance after all._ As she enters her house she could see her mom watching TV. She walk to her slowly.

"Mom." She call her to get her attention.

"Sam, are you okay? What happened?" Mrs. Puckett was shocked; she has never seen her daughter look so defeated.

"I want to move." And with that Sam again burst into tears.

"Sam, why?" Mrs. Puckett said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam mumbles into her mom's shoulder.

"Okay, but I'm not going with you. You could stay with your Aunt Esther. You remember her?"

Sam nodded.

"When do you want to leave, Sam?"

"Sunday."

Mrs. Puckett was surprised by her daughter's suddenness. But she has never seen her like this, so she thought that it was best to just go by her plan. Esther's house was not far from here anyways. It's just on the other county. So it's only about 45 minutes drive.

"Okay. Go start packing your things now, Sam. I'm going to call your Aunt. But we have to leave early, at about 7am."

Sam nodded then walked to her room and started putting all of her possessions on bags. She left out two sets of clothing for the next two days. She sat on her bed and looked at a picture of her, Carly, and Freddie. It was the same picture on Freddie's laptop. She sighed and took out a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote to notes, one for Carly, and the other for Freddie.

I don't run away from problems. I usually face them head on. I am Sam Puckett. I do NOT run. But what he said is still ringing in my ears. I NEED to escape. "No need to explain, Sam. Actions speak louder than words."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Next Day: Saturday (or Sunday) since the time is now about 2am

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam walked along the silent hallways of Bushwell plaza until she reached Carly and Freddie's doors. She slipped the pieces of paper under their doors and walked away.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

About 7am, Sunday

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I woke up early today. Some nagging feeling woke me up. I decided to go and have some early breakfast. Maybe food could help. I was hungry anyways. I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen.

On my way there I spotted a sheet of paper on the floor by the door. I walked closer and saw that it had my name on it. I took the piece of paper and unfolded it. What I saw was the familiar writing of Sam.

_Freddie,_

_I don't know how to begin. But I think I should begin with an apology. I am sorry about how I reacted yesterday at the park. It was just that… It hurt me so bad, seeing you and Carly kissing under the tree. So I guess I felt kind of rushed when you kissed me. I was still feeling so hurt and used so I guess it didn't feel right. _

_Again, I'm sorry for slapping you. But I don't get it Freddie, how could you not love Carly? Isn't she your dream girl? The person that is your perfect match? Then I thought of the answer. I'm holding you back. And not just with your relationship with Carly and any other girl but with a lot more. Girls won't come near you because they have to go through me, you get distracted by me with your studies when I irritate you and stuff. And you also get in trouble because of me. I just thought that, I don't want to be holding you back anymore. _

_You can have Carly and pretty much everything you ever wanted. I won't be holding you back. I'm leaving Freddie. Or maybe at the time you read this letter I might have already gone. I'm sorry for leaving you and Carly without any proper good bye, but I couldn't do it. I guess I'm not ready yet. I'm also sorry for leaving you guys to handle iCarly alone. I'm sure you could get a better co-host than me. Someone who is nicer, I guess. _

_Goodbye Freddie, but before I end this letter there's something I want to tell you. I have loved you for years now, and you have put through so much pain every time you stare at Carly, tell her you love her, and give her gifts and sweetness. But I guess it only hurt me more because it was the man I really loved to have done that. Thank you, I guess, for pointing out that even to the person I loved I come next to my best friend, Carly Shay._

_Take care of her and yourself Freddie. You guys are probably the most important people in my life._

_Love, Sam_

I reread the letter 3 times before its meaning sunk in. I fell into the ground and let my emotions take control of me. How could I just let her go like that yesterday?

Why did I just leave her there. It was my fault. I shouldn't have just made a move on her, especially after what she saw, how much hurt she's been through…

I punched the floor several times and shouted, until I heard a soft knock on the door. I pray for a miracle that it was Sam changing her mind about leaving. But when I opened the door I saw Carly there holding a note with tears streaming down her face.

"Freddie it's all my fault." She said sobbing.

I gave her a hug, "No, Carly, it's not."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't kissed you then, maybe it might not have happened. All this might not have happened. Then we could all have gone to the Valentines Day ball, and not just moping around in our houses last night. It is my entire damned fault!" Carly shouted as tears fell down freely at her face.

I cried with Carly that day. Then that afternoon we tried our hardest to contact Sam. Cary went to Sam's house and I tried to call her cell. Carly returned telling me that Sam's mom was there but she had said that Sam moved. And her mom won't tell where.

I nearly dropped my laptop when I heard this. Then when I gave her my progress report she just sat down on the couch and started crying again. I could not get a hold of Sam. It said that her phone was temporarily disconnected. I emailed her a couple of times telling her how sorry I am, how it was not her fault, how she's not holding me back, how bad Carly and I are missing her right now. But I have this feeling that she won't be able to see and or read it.

I went home early after that and locked myself in my room. I only came out to have meals with my mom so that she wouldn't worry. I was trying to imagine how I was going to go through school without Sam. A world without Sam, it was just so blank, it was impossible. My life is nothing, just an empty void, without her.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Earlier that day, Sunday, about 7am.

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

My mom was driving me to my Aunt's house. And here I am sitting at the backseat. I watch the town go by. We passed by Bushwell Plaza, Ridgeway high school, groovy smoothies, and all the other places Freddie, Carly, and I used to hang out in. I couldn't help but cry as we sped out of town.

We arrived at Aunt Esther's at about 8. Just in time for breakfast. I liked Aunt Esther, she was very hard working, nice, and hospitable. She wasn't exactly filthy rich, but she's not just middle class either. I am so lucky to be her favorite niece. She lives in a 3 story house (not including basement) in the suburbs. She has a wide driveway to hold her three cars, two of which is in the garage.

My mom and I got out of the car rang the doorbell. Aunt Esther rushed to open the door and there she stood. Aunt Esther was only 26 and she was beautiful.

"Sam! Oh, how are you?" She said as she hugged me.

"I'm going to go now. I have a lot of things to do at home." My mom told her.

Aunt Esther nodded and they took my stuff out of the back of the car. Soon my mom left and I was alone with Aunt Esther.

"C'mon Sam. I'm going to show you your room then we could eat some breakfast." She told me as she helped me grab my things to the second story. She opened the door into the 2nd biggest room in the house. And mind you, it was HUGE. It has light blue walls and navy blue drapes. It has its own bathroom too. There was a glass desk by the side of the window and a queen sized bed at the other side of the room. The room also has a 37" plasma screen TV and a recliner/armchair. All the furniture were in different shades of blue.

"Wow Aunt Esther, is this really mine?" I ask her my eyes huge.

"Of course Sam." She said as she dropped my bags off. "C'mon now, let's have breakfast. You must be hungry."

"Sure." I said as I walked down the stairs with her. "What do we have for breakfast?"

"What else Sam? We have ham, eggs, toast, bacon, and some juice."

We entered the kitchen and sat on the breakfast table. My Aunt knows me so well.

"So Sam, I already have you registered at the school here. You will start school at Wednesday. And, we are going shopping tomorrow." She smiles at me.

"Shopping? Really?" I ask her wide eyed.

"Of course. It's been too long since we last shopped." Aunt Esther laughed.

"Oh. I really wanted to buy a while entire wardrobe though, coz I don't own any skirts and tops and stuff. But I don't want to be a bother…" I muttered.

"Oh, Sam. We're going to have so much fun!"

After breakfast I told Aunt Esther that I was going to unpack. She agreed and left me alone to my thoughts. It was already 10am, I wonder if Carly and Freddie already read their notes? I sighed. I took out the picture and placed it on my wall. I would never forget them. Especially Freddie…

Now if you're wondering why me, Sam, would want to buy some skirts and tank tops right? Well I'm going to be a different kind of Sam here. I'm going to wear girly clothes, put on make-up and act totally gentle and polite. I don't want to come off as aggressive again.

I unpack my things and look out the window. It was just a quiet little place it was different here in the suburbs, its quiet, unlike the noisy city. I sigh and take Guardian out of my bag. I kiss his nose and lie down on my bed. I sigh and close my eyes. I was still tired from waking up early so I fell asleep soon.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey guys. So here's the beginning of Sam's new start. Poor Carly and Freddie. I know this doesn't seem so Seddie-ish, but trust me, once I go to the next few chapters it will be. Reviews please. **


	8. Beginnings and Escapes

Wednesday

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_I was standing by the park when I saw a flash of blonde hair. I turn around and I see her, Sam, sitting down at the swings. I run to her calling her name. She looks up and I could see her face, her breathtaking smile and her bright blue eyes._

_I stand there, a few feet from her, just watching. Then she stands up and waves at me. A single tear fell off her face, and then she started walking. Walking away from me. I tried to run after her but I couldn't move. How was I able to just let Sam slip away? _

I woke up from my alarm clock which is beeping loudly, waking me up from school. Sam has been gone 3 days now. I just couldn't help but blame myself. School has been boring. Just the usual, go there and learn, then leave.

After school I just stay at the fire escape and think about Sam. The fire escape… Our escape from the world… where we just drop our walls and talk, or just sit there in silence. I just miss her so much. I don't know how long I could last without her….

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

Wednesday

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was sitting her in my Aunt's car about to go to school.

"C'mon Sam. It's just school. Nobody will eat you." Aunt Esther chuckled.

"But Auntie! I don't want to be a new girl. Do I look okay?" I was getting more and more nervous.

"Sam, honey. Nobody could ever ignore you. And you look beautiful. Don't worry." She gave a reassuring hug.

I took a deep breath and opened the car door. "Thanks Aunt Esther. For everything." I whispered.

"Sure thing Sam." She patted my back.

I stepped out of the car and watched my aunt drive away in her new Lexus.

I turned around and took a deep breath. Even now people were staring at me. Most of them boys. I blushed and walked to what seemed like the administration office.

I was just not used to all the people staring at me, especially boys. I was wearing a white flowing mini skirt, with a light blue button up shirt that was halfway open with a dark blue tank top under it. I also put on some make up today. I was dragging my white converse backpack along with me.

Geez, these wedges will take a lot of time of getting used to. I walked to the person behind the desk.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I ask her nervously.

"Yes?" She said looking up.

"I'm Sam Puckett." I said.

"Oh! Samantha Puckett? Esther's niece?" She said standing up.

"Uhm, yes. And it's Sam. Just Sam." I said nervously. I am not used to all this attention. Then I remembered that I'm trying to be nice to everybody. "…please."

"Oh. Yes, yes. So you will be studying here now? Uhm. Here's your schedule, your locker number, and of course the map of our school." She said as she nervously looked for the papers. I wonder what's with all her excitement.

"Uhm. Thank you." I grabbed the papers that she was handing to me.

"You're aunt is such a famous architect. I have seen her work it is so beautiful."

I smile nervously at her.

"Okay, you have about 15 minutes before school starts. Have fun Sam!" She said. Wow. That girl is way too perky. I look at the sheets of paper and checked my locker number. Locker number 21. I checked the map and looked at the corridors. Wow, my locker is just by the front doors, and by my homeroom.

I opened my locker and got the books that was in there. I checked my schedule to see that I had 1st period English. I grab some of my stuff and walk to my first period class.

I sat on the seat next to the window at the very edge of the class. The warning bell rang and most of the students started filing in.

"Uhm, you're on my seat." I heard a deep voice beside me.

I look up and see a boy with brown hair. He has green eyes and a built body.

"I didn't know that you had seating arrangements in classes now." I smile at him.

"Well yeah, but I don't like sitting up front, back, of dead center by that matter." He grinned at me. He was waaaay handsome. He also reminded me so much of Freddie.

"How about the seat next to me?" I pointed at the empty seat on my left.

"Fine. You win." He said dropping his bag.

"I always win." I smirk him my winning smirk.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." He told me.

"It's Sam. Sam Puckett." I told him.

"Sam…from iCarly?" He asked me.

The name stung me so bad. I guess my pain showed in my face.

"I…I'm sorry…I…" He said nervously.

"No. It's not your fault. And yes, I am Sam, form iCarly. But I quit. I don't want to talk about it. But please. PLEASE. I'm hoping that nobody in this school would tell them." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Sam. Don't worry. I have people. They won't know where you are." He grinned.

"People?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. People." He winks at me as the teacher enters the room.

"Wait. What's your name?" I whisper to him.

"Justin. Justin Taylor."

The day was pretty much the same. People coming up to me and asking if I was Sam from iCarly, or guys asking me out. Luckily Justin was there to tell them about the iCarly thing.

On 4th period, right before lunch, I had a class without Justin. I sat on a the usual corner and waited for the teacher.

"Hey, you're Sam right?" A girl asked me. She sat on the chair beside me. She has a high voice with black hair that fell below her shoulder straight.

"Uhm, yeah… and you are…?"

"Angel Jasmine Ares," she said, "Or Angel for short." She smiled at me.

"Hey."

"So you have, like, half of the school's boy population after you." She grinned at me.

"Psh. Yeah right." I laughed.

"No really!" She laughed with me.

We laughed there until the teacher arrived. She was nice to be with, always perky and supportive. Just like Carly. Wow, what if, like, there's a kid here that's just like Gibby? OH! I'm going to have such a hard time not giving him a wedgie.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Lunch

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Angela and I walked to lunch and met Justin there.

"Hey guys." He said perkily.

"Hey." Angel and I said simultaneously.

"So I see you've met Angel." He grins at me.

"Yup." I say proudly.

"Awesome. Angel here is, like, the best. She's my best friend too you know." He said nudging Angel playfully with his elbow. I noted that Angel blushed a bit. Ohh, looks like there's something going on between them.

"C'mon let's get some food." I told them, grabbing both their hands and pulling them towards the line. They laughed at my eagerness and followed along.

I sighed heavily at the line.

"Why? What's wrong?" Angel asked worried.

"People staring are starting to annoy me." I muttered.

"Oh c'mon. They're not people. They're BOYS. And cute boys too." She smirked at me.

I grinned evily and looked behind me. Sure enough there was a group of reaaally cute boys staring at me. Wow, this school has an awful lot of cute boys.

I give them a sweet smile and wave my hand flirtatiously. Then turned around and started to get some food.

Angel and Justin were laughing at their shocked expression.

I smiled at them. This was turning out to be a great day, but my mind still keeps coming back to him.

I wonder if he's thinking of me.... or missing me… at all…

I sighed quietly and muttered something I doubt Angel or Justin could make out…

"Freddie…"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey guys. I hope you like the story so far… I still have 5 more chapters and an epilogue for you. My own gift. Haha. I hope you guys really like it. What d'ya think of Sam's new school? Looks like Freddie's still on her mind a lot. My baby brother has been staring at me typing for the last hour. Haha. Oops, he's falling sleep. I guess I shouldn't ramble. So reviews please!**


	9. Gifts and Eye to Eye

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It's been 10 months and 10 days since I left Seattle to settle at the suburbs with my aunt. I still visit about twice a month, but Carly and Freddie are not aware of that. I just walk around checking in on them without them really knowing. It's already 5am at Christmas morning. I'm walking here at the silent hallways of Bushwell Plaza to leave my gifts for Carly and Freddie. You didn't think I would ever forget them huh?

I placed the gifts at their doorsteps and left. I would be back later, but they don't need to know that. I walked to the park and decided to waste some time there. My mom won't care that I'm gone, she knows I'll be back.

I was walking at the park, it was a chilly morning. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved dress that goes up above my knees, white converse, a black leather jacket, and a white scarf. I smiled. The jacket was a gift from my aunt, it was really warm. She was a really nice person.

Time was going by slow so I decided to go home for a while. I switched on the TV and watched some cartoon reruns.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Christmas morning, it was Christmas morning. I opened my eyes and saw that it was only 7:30am. I yawned then sat up on my bed. I looked at the picture at my bedside table. It was a picture of Sam from the storm we had last year. The power was cut off for a while because of the storm so we lit a few candles. I was taking pictures of Carly when I looked at Sam. I took a picture just to mess with her. It turned out to be great. The candle illuminated her face and the light of the candle made her eyes dance and made it a brighter blue.

I sighed then stood up. I wonder what my mom was doing right now. I enter the kitchen and was surprised when my mom was not there. I noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

_Freddie,_

_Your cousin Annie was having a really bad fever, your aunt asked me for help. Sorry if I had to miss breakfast. I'll be back around noon. I made you a very healthy low fat breakfast which is at the table. Keep safe._

_Mommy._

I look at the table. I don't think that looks edible. I then, decided to go and get breakfast at Carly's place. I took a quick shower and took my keys from the counter and opened the door. What surprised me was a package at the doorstep. I was covered in dark blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on the side and was topped with a silver ribbon. I look up and saw a similar package at Carly's doorstep, though it was not the same size.

There was a note on top of the gift. It was tied with the ribbon, but I could make out my name. I carefully picked it up and went inside my apartment.

I took the note out and opened it.

_Merry Christmas Freddie, _

_I know this isn't much. But I hope you like it. You didn't think I'd forget about you and Carly huh?_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Sam_

Sam… This came from Sam… She was here?! Argh! I should've woken up earlier. I took the ribbon off and opened the package carefully. I was shocked.

There was a small wireless webcam carefully resting inside the box. I looked at what came with it. There's a Bluetooth adaptor here, a remote, and…oh my god… a portable screen! I took the manual and looked at its features. It could make a complete 360º turn, it takes videos in hi definition, you could watch whatever it was broadcasting on the portable screen within 4 miles radius, and if you connect the webcam to a hard drive it records the videos automatically.

I stare at the webcam with wide eyes. It must have cost a fortune… Sam… I stand up and took the gift with me to my room. I open my closet and started looking for something. AHA! Found it. Behind a pile of shirts was a rectangular box. It was a compilation of my favorite pictures of her and with her on an electronic picture frame. It took me 2 weeks to finish this slideshow. I have too many beautiful pictures of Sam. So I had to choose my favorites. I put it back on the box, and carried the box out.

I take a coat from the closet and I walked down a few steps to Carly's apartment and knocked. I saw that the box was now gone meaning either Carly and or Spencer already has it.

"Come in." A soft voice called out. Ah. Carly probably has the gift.

"Hey." I say as I entered the door. Carly was wearing the bracelet I gave her last night and was crying at the gift on her lap. I sit beside her.

"What did Sam get you?" mentioning her name has always been hard for both of us. We still missed her a lot. But I doubt that Carly misses her as much as I do.

"A snow globe." She whispered as she took the snow globe out of the box. It was a large snow globe. I quietly took it from her and looked at it closely. It was heavy, due to its size. There was a picture of Carly and Sam from one iCarly episode with two miniature statues of them holding the picture in place.

"She got me a new webcam…" I mutter.

"Freddie I miss her so much." Carly said crying.

"It's okay Carly." I pat her shoulder. I looked at the watch and see that it was almost noon. I still haven't eaten breakfast and mom as due home soon.

"I was going to go to her house and leave my gift for her. You know… I case she comes back." I mutter.

"Can I come? I have something for her too." Carly asked me.

I nodded and she took a package from under their tree then stood up taking her coat from the rack.

We walked out and headed for Sam's old house. We knocked and her mom opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked us.

"We came here to leave something for Sam… Please give it to her if ever she goes back." I told her. Carly and I handed Mrs. Puckett our gifts for Sam and left without giving her time to respond.

"Let's go to Groovy Smoothies." I told Carly as we walked at the sidewalk.

We walked at the chilly streets and entered groovy smoothies. We ordered our usual smoothies and sat on the booth that had a perfect view of the front door. Some large group of annoying people was shouting at the table beside us. Carly sat opposite of me and started talking about the gift Jake gave her. (They started dating a month ago.) I was barely listening. Then I saw something that made me freeze in place. Carly saw my reaction and turned around to look at what caught my attention. She froze in place not able to move.

Sam. Sam was standing at the entrance of the Groovy Smoothies. She looked like an angel. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a white dress.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I must have fallen asleep because I saw that it was already 11:17am. My mom must have taken me to my room while I was asleep. I stood up and took a brush from my bag and started brushing a mess that was once my hair. I looked around the house and noticed that my mom was at the living room.

"I don't have any lunch ready so maybe you could just go out and get some." She told me as I sat down beside her.

I wasn't in the mood to make my own so I decided to take a walk and go to Groovy Smoothies.

"Oh and Sam?" I turn around and saw my mom pointing towards some boxes by the TV. "Carly and Freddie dropped these for you a while ago."

I gulped. I took the presents and took them to my room.

I opened the one from Carly's first. It was the bear that records a message. I smiled at it then pressed its stomach.

"_Hi Sam. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry about what you saw. I swear I didn't know. I miss you so, so much Sam. And so does Freddie, he's been a distant since you left. We miss you a lot Sam. Please come back._

I was in near tears during Carly's message. Next I opened Freddie's.

At first I thought it was a blank picture frame, but then I saw an on/off button. I pressed it and the screen came to life. I was stunned. I couldn't help but let the tears fall freely now. Geez, I'm becoming so emotional.

I watched the 20 minute slideshow and wiped my eyes. There was only a short note with the frame.

_Sam, come back. I need you. Please._

I wrapped my jacket around me then left my house and walked to the Groovy Smoothies.

I entered Groovy Smoothies and stood there for a while savoring the warmth. There was some group of people being shouted at by the manager about shouting in the store. I think they were being kicked out. I giggled at them.

Then something caught my eye. Oh… My… God… Carly and Freddie. They were looking at me with their mouths open. My gaze was locked with Freddie's. God, I missed staring at his warm brown eyes. Freddie was standing up.

The group was already walking towards the exit near me. I flash them a quick nervous smile then went in the middle of the group that was leaving. I stood there outside Groovy Smoothies for a while then ran to the opposite direction. I ran home the long way so that there was no possibility of bumping into them and stayed in my room. Luckily my aunt is picking me up at 2. It was already 1pm.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam. She was there. And then she was gone. So fast.

"Was that…?" Carly started quietly.

"Sam…" I whisper. I was already half standing when she disappeared.

Now we both stood up, threw our smoothies, and headed out.

"Is she here? In Seattle?" Carly asked looking around.

"No. if she was she would still be going to our school. She must have just come back here to visit her mom of something." I said as I was too, looking around.

"C'mon let's go look for her. We could get Spencer to drive us around." Carly said. I nodded and we headed out to her apartment.

Sam… She just smiled, then she, again, disappeared from my life. Her beautiful smile. She looked different and yet the same today. I see that she changed her wardrobe, and was wearing make-up too.

I was brought back to Earth by Carly shouting.

"Spencer! Hurry! Get your car keys!"

"What? Why?" Spencer said running out of his room.

"We saw Sam." Carly told him.

"Sam? She's back?" He asked surprised.

"No. we saw her. Then she just left. C'mon! We need to find her!" Carly screamed.

"Okay okay! Let me get dressed." Spencer could see the hurry. Sam was like a little sister to him, albeit the one who eats most of their food.

"I didn't know you guys got a car." I whispered.

"Spencer got it for Christmas, from my dad." She whispered back.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

1:45pm

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Hey Aunt Esther." I smile as she got out of her car. I was already holding my backpack, which contains some of my clothes and the gifts I got from Carly, Freddie, and my mom.

"Hey there Sam." She smiled. "How was your Christmas?"

"Good. Carly and Freddie saw me at Groovy Smoothies today." I muttered the last part. I already told her about what happened before I left.

"Oh." She says.

"What time do we leave?" I ask her curiously.

"Anytime you want, Sam."

"Can we go now?"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mom first?" She asked me.

"She left a while ago. I left a note on the kitchen table that I already left." I told her.

"Oh okay." She said as she got in left side of the backseat of the car. She was on a simple black Mercedes with windows tainted so dark that you have no hope of ever seeing what's inside.

We got out of the driveway and started to go on the road. We turned around and went through a detour because of some roadblock thing. So we turned around and looked for another way.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Spencer got a simple silver Volvo. They were already out in the streets looking around for some signs of Sam. Spencer was driving with Carly in the passenger seat. Freddie was at the back in the right side of the car.

There was a roadblock a couple of blocks from Sam's place so they had to take the detour.

On the detour they stopped on a stoplight. it was a 4 lane street and they stopped beside a black Mercedes.

The stoplight was taking so long to change. Freddie looked out of the window seeing the tinted windows of the Mercedes. Freddie didn't care if anybody saw him staring at the window because their window was tinted as dark. He couldn't look away because there was some force keeping his eyes glued to that window.

Sam was looking out of the window in her aunt's Mercedes. The stoplight was taking so long to change. A silver Volvo stopped beside their car. She looked at the tinted windows of the Volvo. She couldn't seem to look away.

About 2 minutes passed and the lights finally changed. The Mercedes and the Volvo took different turns. Both Sam and Freddie felt a sense of loss when the cars separated.

Both were not aware that they have been looking directly at each other.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**What do you think?? Sorry if it was long. Reviews pleeeaaaaaaaaase. I don't know if I could update as fast as I could this week. School and sutff.**


	10. Sneak Peeks and Note

**Hey guys. Sorry, you must have been expecting another chapter. But here's an author's note and another sneak peak. Sorry if I won't be able to update soon. But between school and such I guess I'm still finding the time. OH! I have a joint account with .09 We just started a new huge multi chapter. You guys could go check it out. Our joint account is**

**.02.09**

**have fun, fun, fun!**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam was walking down the park. She was just by Groovy Smoothies. She looked around and saw a familiar tuft of brown hair. It was drizzling so she pulled her hood up until it covered most of her face.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Freddie was walking down the park. He just had to leave his house because of his mother's frantic worrying.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam and Freddie were walking on the same path but heading off to different directions. Both of them stopped for a millisecond when they were standing next to each other then kept walking.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Freddie walked away thinking about Sam.

Little did he know that Sam just turned around to watch him disappear along the path. _ Freddie… If only you knew how much I miss you._


	11. Jerks and Flips

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

As I watched his back disappear I breathed out a sigh.

I doubt he even saw me. Suddenly my phone beeped. I got a message from my aunt.

_Sam, I'm here by the park. Hurry, it's about to rain._

I run to my aunt's car and we drive back to the suburbs.

After 45 minutes we were already pulling into our driveway.

"Sam!" I look out and saw Angle walking by the sidewalk.

"Hey Angel!" I shout back. I got out of the car and ran up to Angel.

"Hey. Where were you? Oh never mind. Wanna go to the mall?" Angel asked me.

"Hold on." I ran back to my aunt. "Can I hang out with Angel? I know we just got back and all…"

"No Sam it's fine. GO on. But be home by 10 okay?" Aunt Esther grinned at me.

"I don't think I'll stay out that long Aunt Esther. But sure." I smile at her then run back to Angel. "Let's go."

Angel laughed and we headed to the bus stop to go to the Silver Gate Mall. It was only 15 minutes travel from the bus stop. It was a HUGE mall. I have only been here a couple of times. Some of them was when me and my aunt went shopping every month and only once with Carly.

"Let's go there!" Angel said as she pointed to some girly shop.

"Sure." I say as enthusiastically as possible.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Oooohh! Cute guys." Angel pointed to a group of guys headed towards us.

"Angel, let's go. They don't seem right." I whisper to her.

"What do you mean?" She said as she looked at the approaching guys.

"They have player/jerks written on their foreheads." I whispered to her.

"I… let's go. Hurry." We start to walk away but they guys were fast.

"Hey there." One of them said.

"Excuse me." Angel whispered.

"Aww. Leaving already? Why don't you hang out with me and the guys?" The guy smirked.

"We're leaving. Excuse. Us." I said getting mad.

"C'mon. Don't be pushy. Just a day." He smiled in a flirtatious manner.

"NO!" I shouted. I was getting really mad now.

"C'mon now." He tried once again. Wrong move buddy.

I grabbed his upper arm and flipped him. His smirking friends were surprised and was frozen in shock.

"What is going on here?" A mall security guard came.

"These boys were harassing us sir." Angel whispered.

"Very well." He called in some back up to take the boys to the mall jail and then he turned to us. "Are you girls okay?"

"Yeah." We answered simultaneously. We passed through the group that formed around us and headed to the food court.

"Wow, Sam. I didn't know you could flip a guy." Angel said admiringly.

"Yeah, I haven't done that I a while though." I chuckled nervously.

I guess she could tell that I didn't want to talk about it so she dropped the subject.

"So… I guess we should go home." Angel said after a few minutes of semi-awkward silence.

I looked at the watch in my phone and saw that it was already 6pm. "Yeah."

"Oh. Uhm Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not mention this to my aunt? I don't want her to worry." I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled. "I guess the same goes to my parents." She laughed.

Just like that the awkwardness was lifted.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey. Sorry if this one is kind of… short. I haven't been myself because of this cold. So I guess you could say that I lost my mind. Hahaha. Not in the mental-ish way. Anyways… reviews please!**


	12. Past and Anniversaries

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was already Wednesday and Valentine's Day is on Sunday!! You could feel the looooooove in my school.

I couple of guys asked me out but I refused. I still couldn't get one guy out of my mind.

"Hey Sam!" Angel shouted.

I turned around from my locker and looked to see a gloomy looking Angel walking towards me.

"Why so down Angel?" I ask her.

"No date for Valentine's." She sighed.

"Oh c'mon. You just sometimes have to ask out a guy." I tell her reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say. Every guy wants to go out with you." She sniffs.

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure Justin would say yes." I smirked.

"I… who said… no… Justin… I…" She stuttered.

"Go. Ask him out." I ushered her to Justin who is standing by his locker a few hallways down.

"Is it okay to you? I mean…"

"Quit stalling! And go! c'mon." I push her lightly to his direction.

"But he likes you!" She squeals.

"Well he needs to know that it's just some puppy dog crush. It's different. Now go!" I laugh as she carefully walked towards him but inside she was thinking of how this seemed familiar.

I remember being afraid that Freddie likes Carly and was so afraid to tell him how I feel. I wonder what would have happened if Carly gave me the push like the one I just gave Angel.

Would things have been any different?

I didn't realize I was crying until Angel came up to me.

"If you really don't want I could cancel our date…" She whispered.

"What? Oh he said yes? I'm so happy for you Angel!" I squeal, choking a bit.

"Then why are you crying?" She asks me.

"I just remembered something. But I swear I am happy for you." I smile at her through my tears.

"Okay… So who are you going out with at Valentine's??" She asks me perkily.

I sighed. "I… have to tell you something Angel."

We walked to the park and sat down on the bench. I told her about everything there. About why I left, about Freddie, Carly, iCarly, everything. I cried a lot during that time while she patted my back comfortingly.

"I…didn't know." She whispered as she patted my back.

"It's not your fault. I didn't want anybody to know." I whispered back.

"Are you going back?" She asked me.

"I'm going there at Saturday, the 13th. The anniversary of that day…" I told her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked me.

"No. I'm fine." I smile at her.

"Okay…" She says unsure.

We sit there at the park for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Wanna go to the mall and buy you and outfit for your date?" I ask out of the blue just to break the silence.

"Sure!" She says standing up.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's POV**

Same day

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was sitting at my usual spot here at the fire escape. I look over Seattle and think.

It was almost one year to the anniversary of what happened. I haven't dated anybody or looked at anybody as more than a friend since Sam left. I couldn't since she has my heart. Great. I'm sounding so dorky right now. Sadly Sam isn't here to point it out. Or laugh at me. Anything!

I miss her. I miss her laugh, I miss her jibes, I miss her insults, and I miss her pranks. I miss her exhilarated smile when she did another prank on Mrs. Briggs. I just miss her so much.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I wonder what she's doing right now.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I'm here at my room right now playing my guitar. I strummed a few chords just listening to the sound.

"Are you okay, Sam?" I turned around and saw my aunt standing by my doorframe.

"Yeah…" I mutter.

"You still miss him?" She asked as she sat down beside me on my bed.

"A lot." I whisper.

"Maybe you might see him on Sunday when you go back to Seattle."

"Maybe." I reply.

"You really love him, huh?"

"Yes." I said as I looked at my guitar.

"I'm sure he still loves you. You're not easy to forget you know."

I chuckled.

"Get some rest, Sam." She said as she kissed my forehead.

"Good night Aunt Esther."

"Good night, Sam."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Saturday, February 13. 7am

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was already 7 when my aunt and I pulled back from the driveway. So we'll arrive at Seattle in about 7:45. I like coming here early. I could just stay at the park half of the morning.

After breakfast of course…

My aunt picked up my mom from our house and we drove to an all-you-can-eat buffet for breakfast. Yum.

I was finishing my 3rd course of ham, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast when I looked at my phone. My eyes widened when I saw that it was already 10am. I quickly finished up and told my aunt and my mom that I'll be going and that my aunt would pick me up at the park at 5pm.

I ran to the park. I was suddenly regretting my choice of outfit. It was a warm day so I decided to wear a short black, a white frilly, sleeveless top, high heeled white boots that went to above my ankles, and a black leather jacket. Not really the best outfit for running. I straightened my hair this morning so it was smooth and straight and pulled back with a white headband so no problem with hair getting on my face.

I arrived at the park soon and decided to go to the slides and swings. I sat at the bottom of the slide and just sat there.

I remember the last time I was sitting near here. I was crying and Freddie found me. I was broken and he tried to help me. I cried as I thought back to that day.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's POV**

Saturday, February 13. 8:30am

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It looked warm. I opened it and sure enough a warm breeze drifted to me. It was one of those rare warm winter days. It was the 13th, exactly one after the last time I was with Sam… The day I broke her heart.

I took a quick shower and dressed up. I walked out of my room to see my mom making breakfast.

"Hey mom." I said as I took a plate of pancakes form beside hr.

"Good morning Freddie." She replied.

I finished my breakfast in silence then placed the dishes on the sink. My mom was already drinking her coffee at the table.

"I'm going to the park, mom." I told her as I headed for the door.

"Okay. Did you put on some sun block? It's sunny today."

"Yes mom." I lied smoothly as I left my apartment.

I walked by Carly's door and headed for the elevators. I walked out into the warm air outside and headed for the park.

Wow, it's a beautiful day. It's so quiet and peaceful.

I walked down to the park and decided to go to the playground. Just to reminisce. This is the place where I left Sam. I left her, I left her broken and in need of help. I left her.

There were two slides at the park. The bottom of the slide were standing there side by side but facing opposite ways. I sit on the side facing the path I just walked by on.

I sit there for a few minutes letting my memories go by me. I let the tears silently fall from my face. I few more minutes later I heard someone approach from the opposite side. The person sat down on the other slide so I couldn't see who it was, since I am facing the other way.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Normal POV**

Park, 10:30am

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam and Freddie were sitting on the slides with their backs to each other. Both of them were thinking about that day, exactly one year ago…

Sam took one shuddering breath and sobbed.

The sound caught Freddie of guard and he started to turn around…


	13. Slides and Parks

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I walked towards one of the slides and just sat there. I thought about the pain I felt the last time I was here with Freddie… I thought about my mistakes. He probably found someone better for him. Someone nicer, and prettier, and likes him a lot… someone like Carly. I could feel hot tears filling my eyes. I hold them back.

_Why, Sam? When you're sad you should cry._

I'm not sad. I'm happy for him.

_No, Sam. You want to be with him. _

No, I want him to be happy.

_Cry, Sam._

Stupid brain, I thought as the tears finally fell down my face. The tears gushed out of me in a fast speed that I practically chocked when I breathed. Suddenly I heard a creak from the other slide behind me. I didn't know that there was someone there…

"Hey… Are you okay?" A voice said. His voice was deep and husky, as if he was crying just like me.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." I stuttered.

"I'm not." He said simply.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"I left. I left the person I loved. I left her broken." He whispered. I could hear tears in his voice.

"Wha… Why??" I asked him as I wiped away some of my tears.

"Because I was stupid. And now I don't know what to do." I heard him hit the side of the slide.

I sighed. "what about you?" I heard him ask.

"What about me..?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I was holding him back." I answered simply.

I heard him chuckle darkly from behind me. "I don't know what is it with people and holding others back!" He exclaimed.

I was shocked by his exclamation. "Well maybe they just want what's best for the other that's why they leave!" I choke on the last word.

"Yeah well does she even think about how much she's hurting me and her friends?!? Especially her best friend???" He spat.

"Well what if her best friend hurt her huh?!" I shouted standing.

"Well what if her best friend didn't even try to hurt her?! That what she did was a mistake?! And that even she admits that?! And what about me huh? Who said I'm not crushed by her leaving??"

"What made this conversation about you?!" I screamed. This boy reminded me of Freddie… He's the only one who dares to argue with me.

"Because!" He shouted.

"Stop it, Freddie!" I shouted. I clamped my mouth shut. I just called him Freddie… "I-I'm sorry. I didn't… it just slipped out… I…"

"Sam…?" A small whisper came from behind me.

I turn around and there he was, standing there. I have been talking… or arguing with Freddie all this time…

"Sam!" He jumped at the slides to get to me quickest and wrapped me in a tight hug. I just stood there frozen.

"I-I'm sorry, Freddie… I…" I tried to pull away from him, but he has an iron grip around me.

"I'm not letting you go again, Sam. Most importantly I'm not leaving you." Freddie said.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around Freddie and placed my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I left Freddie." I whispered.

"It's okay, Sam. As long as you're here." Freddie whispered as he stroked my hair.

We stood there in each other's arms for a while. Then I did something I haven't done in a while… I gave him a wedgie.

"Sam!!!!!"

"What?? I haven't done that in ages!" I grinned at him. Then I hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

Freddie took a step back and held me at arm's length. He looked me up and down as he smiled.

"Wow, Sam. You look great." He grinned.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I smile at him.

"Sam, wow, really. You look… awesome."

"I cleaned out my closet and bought tops, and skirts, and I doubt you want to talk about clothes. So how have you been lately Freddie?"

"How about we talk while we walk?" He asked me.

"Sure."

We walked down the park standing about 3 inches apart.

"I don't know where to begin, Sam. I have a lot to ask you."

"How about you ask me the one you're dying to ask." I suggest him.

"Okay… So where did you go? After you left?" He looked at me as we walked.

"I went to live with my aunt. In the suburbs. It's not even far. Just 45 minutes away. But far enough so that I won't go to the same school as you guys." I answer simply.

"Oh. Why did you change your wardrobe? I'm not saying that you shouldn't. I mean, sam. You should always dress like this. Ah…. No… that didn't come out right… Uh." He stuttered.

I laughed. "Same old Freddie. Well I guess I don't want to be known as the tomboy."

"Ah. I guess a lot of guys asked you out. I mean you do look stunning." He said. I could tell the strain in his voice.

"Yup!" I said perkily. I saw his face fall. "But I said no to all of them." I said as I grabbed his hand, which was just hanging there at his side, and held on to it. I sighed; I always wanted to hold his hand. And know, it just feels… right. "How about you, Benson? Did you date anybody when I was gone?" I asked him a little cautiously.

"No. I haven't dated ANYONE at all." He said as he started swinging our intertwined hands.

"You're making it sound like a lot of people actually wanted to go out with you." I laughed as I said this.

"Haha, Sam." He grinned back at me.

"This Christmas… Were you really here? When we saw you at the Groovy Smoothies?"

"Yes." I murmured looking away from him.

"Why didn't you come to us?? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to bother you guys. I just wanted to leave without anything about me that would make it hard for you."

"Sam, you leaving is hard for us. Did you know that we had to put iCarly on hold?!"

"Is that all you were sad about?! iCarly being up on hold?! Didn't I tell you that you could just get someone new??"

"Sam, iCarly was sad, but we really couldn't do it without you. It just doesn't feel right. And that's just not the reason we were sad. We missed you Sam. A lot." He said hurriedly.

"You're such a dork you know." I said punching his arm lightly.

"But I'm your dork." He muttered mostly to himself. I think I heard wrong though. He can't have just said that. I must be hearing things.

We walked in silence for a while, taking in the warm afternoon. Suddenly my stomach grumbled. Great, it must be lunch.

Freddie laughed at the sound of my stomach, "I'm guessing it's lunch time and you're hungry. I remember when you're hungry you just head off to Carly's..." He trailed off.

I watched him silently.

"Carly!" I jumped.

"What about Carly?" I asked him rubbing my ear. I raised my other hand then I saw that we were still holding hands. Crap, I forgot about that. I blushed and let go of his hand. I could feel a sudden empty feeling. My hand was immediately aching to feel his again.

"She doesn't know you're here yet!!!!!! C'mon!!" He shouted as he once again took my hand and started to run along the path pulling me with him.

"Freddie I can't!" I told him.

"What do you mean?" He said as he went into an immediate stop, resulting with me crashing into him. He caught me before I fell. I blushed when I looked up at him. His face was only inches from mine and his arms were around my waist.

"Not yet. I can't let her know that I'm here. Please don't tell her Freddie, please." I begged him. Yeah, Sam Puckett begging. Take your cameras out and shoot a video, woohoo, and if I catch you doing that right now say hello to the hospital.

"Why, Sam? She misses you a lot." He said. It's hard to argue with him with his arms around me and his breath on my face.

"I don't know Freddie. Just don't. Please." I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine." He said placing his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

"Thanks." I said.

We fell into silence after that. Awkward silence. We've been standing there for about 15 minutes, not moving, with his arms around me.

"Uhm, Freddie?"

"Yeah?" he said without opening his eyes.

"You could let go now." I said hoping he would let go, and yet wishing that he won't.

He sighed and his warm breath hit my face. "I want to try something, Sam."

"Mmhmm?" butterflies were erupting in my stomach.

He started to lean in and I closed my eyes slowly. When our lips were only centimeters apart, he stopped.

"Can I, Sam?" He asked me.

"Just do it, dork." I smirked.

He was hesitant and it was taking him a long time, well for me, to just do it. So I took it to myself to close the gap.

Our kiss started softly and sweetly at first until the passion we've been keeping idle inside up started to break free. I could feel my arms going up to wrap themselves around his neck. I press myself closer to him and deepened the kiss. I could feel one of his hands go up from my waist to tangle itself in my hair.

After what seemed like ages we broke free for a breath.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He said as he gasped for breath.

"I think I could take a guess." I said as I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Lunch?" I ask him. I gave him my most effective puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." He said in a resigned way.

I giggled. He let go of me except for his one arm that was wrapped around my waist and we walked to the closest restaurant that we saw. Which was some fast food restaurant. A fast food restaurant. Classy.

We just sat there at the restaurant talking, even after we finished eating our food.

"I go visit here every other weekend since I left you know. About twice a month?"

"Really?? How come I never see you?" He asks.

"I'm just that good." Just then my phone beeped. My aunt was already at the park. It was already 5pm? Wow, time flies. "I need to go." I said as I stood up.

"Why?" He asks. I could see the sadness in his face.

"My aunt's at the park." I say as I headed out the door.

"Wait!" I could hear Freddie walking up to me. "Can I at least walk you there?"

"Okay." I told him. I wanted to make our time longer, too.

Once we were close to the park we came to a stop. I could see my aunt's car so I waved at it.

"Sam?" He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah?" I turn around to face him.

"Want to go out with me tomorrow? Tomorrow being Valentine's and all…" He said looking away and his thumb thumb wrestling my immobile one.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." He said as he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Sam." He started to walk away.

"Freddie!" I call him back.

"Yeah?" He turned around confused but with a smile on his face.

"Call me, or text, whichever you want." I smiled at him as I took a pen from my pouch and scribbled my new number in his hand. I waved at him as I entered the car.

"I'm guessing you had a good day?" My aunt smiled at me once I got in the car.

"Awesome Aunt Esther. I'm sorry if I had to keep you waiting."

"Its okay, Sam. I'm just glad to see you this happy again. So I'm guessing I'm going to be driving a gorgeous blonde tomorrow here for a date?" She said smirking at me.

"Yup!" I said grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly my phone beeped.

_Can't wait for tomorrow. –F_

I smiled as I replied.

_Me too. –S_

Tomorrow is going to be great. I texted Angel telling her that I'll be calling her later.

I spent the rest of the drive home texting Freddie and Angel.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey!! Hope you liked this chapter. I know sam's a little OOC, but hey, I tried to keep her in character, and if you're with the person you love you tend to act differently. Hahaha. Riiiiiight? And anyways she missed him a lot, she has reason to act all super sweet. (Next chapter will be in Freddie's POV.) Reviews pleassse!**


	14. Last Minute and Her

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was just sitting on one of the slides when I heard the sob. Something about that sob made me want to turn around and wrap my arms around this person. Odd… I turn around and see someone sitting on the other side.

She had straight dirty blonde hair and her head was bowed down. Her shoulders were also shaking from the crying. She was crying so hard that she was choking on her breath. I wiped the remaining of my tears and I turn around so that I am half facing her.

"Hey… Are you okay?" I asked her. I realized my voice was husky from my crying.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." She stuttered. Her voice was huskier than mine.

"I'm not." I said as I looked away again.

"What happened to you?" She asked me.

"I left. I left the person I loved. I left her broken." I could feel the tears falling off my face again.

"Wha… Why??" I could hear that she stopped crying.

"Because I was stupid. And now I don't know what to do." I punched the side of the slide in frustration.

She sighed. "What about you?" I asked her.

"What about me..?" She asked curiously.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was holding him back." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. I hated this answer. It reminded me so much Sam.

I chuckled darkly. "I don't know what is it with people and holding others back!" I shouted.

I could hear that she was surprised by her sharp intake of breath. "Well maybe they just want what's best for the other that's why they leave!" She choked on the last word.

"Yeah well does she even think about how much she's hurting me and her friends?!? Especially her best friend???" I shouted. I was getting aggravated.

"Well what if her best friend hurt her huh?!" I heard he stand up as she shouted.

"Well what if her best friend didn't even try to hurt her?! That what she did was a mistake?! And that even she admits that?! And what about me huh? Who said I'm not crushed by her leaving??" I shouted back not standing up. My fists were now tightly clenched.

"What made this conversation about you?!" She shouted. Geez, this girl is like… Sam.

"Because!" I shouted. Wow. She is like Sam. She's the only one I fight with, and I'm actually at the loss for a comeback.

"Stop it, Freddie!" She suddenly shouted. Oh. My. God. Do I know her? "I-I'm sorry. I didn't… it just slipped out… I…"

I turned around and saw her. Sam, I could tell that it was her. She was wearing a short black skirt, a white frilly, sleeveless top, high heeled white boots that went to above her ankles, and a black leather jacket. She also straightened her hair that was why I didn't recognize her at the first place.

"Sam…?" I whispered.

She turned around and true enough, there was Sam. She changed. She was now wearing some make-up, not too much though, but enough to make her look even more stunning. She had a face of pure shock and a bit of happiness at her face.

"Sam!" I shouted. I jumped at the slides, eager to get to her. Once I did, I wrapped her in a tight hug. I could feel her standing stiffly.

"I-I'm sorry, Freddie… I…" She stutters, I could feel her trying to loosen my grip and get away.

"I'm not letting you go again, Sam. Most importantly I'm not leaving you." I told her, a promise deep in my voice.

I could feel her arms to slowly wrap themselves around me. "I'm sorry I left Freddie." I heard her say.

"It's okay, Sam. As long as you're here." I whispered to her as I stroked her hair, her soft, silky, dirty blonde hair. I could still smell her strawberry shampoo, a scent I've missed so much.

We stood there in each other's arms for a while. Suddenly I could feel a strange painful and uncomfortable feeling. Something I haven't felt in a while… Sam was giving me a wedgie.

"Sam!!!!!" I shouted in pain.

"What?? I haven't done that in ages!" She said as she grinned at me. God I missed her smile. She hugged me, I guess wishing all was forgiven. I laughed and hugged her back.

I took a step back and held her at arm's length. I looked her up and down and I could feel a smile forming at my face. She looked more beautiful than ever. Sure I rarely see her in a skirt and all, most likely a short skirt.

"Wow, Sam. You look great." I grin at her.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled me her angelic smile.

"Sam, wow, really. You look… awesome."

"I cleaned out my closet and bought tops, and skirts, and I doubt you want to talk about clothes. So how have you been lately Freddie?" Wow, Sam cleaned out her closet for skirts and all?

"How about we talk while we walk?" I suggested.

"Sure."

We walked down the park standing about 3 inches apart.

"I don't know where to begin, Sam. I have a lot to ask you." I said as we walked.

"How about you ask me the one you're dying to ask." She suggested.

"Okay… So where did you go? After you left?" I looked at her curious.

"I went to live with my aunt. In the suburbs. It's not even far. Just 45 minutes away. But far enough so that I won't go to the same school as you guys." She answered simply. She was only 45 minutes away??? That close? How come I never saw her? I could've just went there. God, I have so much to ask. I asked her the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh. Why did you change your wardrobe? I'm not saying that you shouldn't. I mean, sam. You should always dress like this. Ah…. No… that didn't come out right… Uh." I stuttered.

She laughed. I could never get enough of her laugh. "Same old Freddie. Well I guess I don't want to be known as the tomboy." That was why? Well she didn't need to change. She was beautiful no matter what she wears.

"Ah. I guess a lot of guys asked you out. I mean you do look stunning." I said. It was hard to ask this question. I was curious about it, but I was afraid of the answer.

"Yup!" She said perkily. I felt my face fall. Of course, I mean. She was beautiful, and nice, and hard to ignore… I'm sure a lot of guys would've wanted to go out with her…I bet…

"But I said no to all of them." She continued as she grabbed my hand which was just hanging at my side, and held on to it. I smiled a bit, she was holding my hand. I have always wanted to hold her soft, gentle hand.

"How about you, Benson? Did you date anybody when I was gone?" She asked a little cautiously.

"No. I haven't dated ANYONE at all." I said. I started swinging our intertwined hands.

"You're making it sound like a lot of people actually wanted to go out with you." She laughed. I could tell that she was just joking so I grinned at her.

"Haha, Sam." I said playfully.

"This Christmas… Were you really here? When we saw you at the Groovy Smoothies?" I asked her.

"Yes." She muttered, looking away from me.

"Why didn't you come to us?? Why did you leave?" I asked her, hurt.

"I didn't want to bother you guys. I just wanted to leave without anything about me that would make it hard for you." She said. I couldn't believe it.

"Sam, you leaving is hard for us. Did you know that we had to put iCarly on hold?!" I shouted exasperated.

"Is that all you were sad about?! iCarly being up on hold?! Didn't I tell you that you could just get someone new??" Sam shouted back. Crap, why do I keep saying the wrong things?!? I unconsciously tightened my grip on her hand a bit; as if afraid she was going to run away again.

"Sam, iCarly was sad, but we really couldn't do it without you. It just doesn't feel right. And that's just not the reason we were sad. We missed you Sam. A lot." I said hurriedly.

"You're such a dork you know." She said as she punched my arm lightly.

"But I'm your dork." I muttered under my breath.

We walked in silence for a while, taking in the warm afternoon. I could feel her hand subconsciously rubbing small circles on my hand. Suddenly I heard her stomach grumble.

I laughed at the sound of my stomach, "I'm guessing it's lunch time and you're hungry. I remember when you're hungry you just head off to Carly's..." I trailed off, a thought just occurred to me. It took me a while to get it fixed enough for me to say.

She watched me silently as I look for the right words to say. I came up with only one.

"Carly!" I shouted. She jumped and I could see a bit of hurt on her face at the mention of her name.

"What about Carly?" She asked me rubbing her ear. She raised her other hand that was intertwined with mine. She blushed and let go of my hand. I could feel a sudden empty feeling. I wanted so bad to hold her hand again.

"She doesn't know you're here yet!!!!!! C'mon!!" I shouted and grabbed her hand. Ah, much better.

"Freddie I can't!" She told me as we ran towards the park exit. Well I was running and dragging her with me making her run too.

"What do you mean?" I said as I stopped, resulting with her crashing into me. I caught her before she fell. Okay, this is kind of awkward… She blushed when she looked up at me. Her face was only inches from mine and my arms were around her waist.

"Not yet. I can't let her know that I'm here. Please don't tell her Freddie, please." She begged me. Sam. Begging. How could I say no to that??

"Why, Sam? She misses you a lot." I said. I was kind of hard to concentrate with her face this close to mine.

"I don't know Freddie. Just don't. Please." She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I said as I placed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. Everything about this moment just feels right.

"Thanks." She said, her warm breath on my face.

We fell into silence after that. We've been standing there for about 15 minutes, not moving, with my arms around her and my forehead against hers too.

"Uhm, Freddie?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said without opening my eyes.

"You could let go now." She said half heartedly, as if she didn't want me to let go. Well, I won't.

I sighed, "I want to try something, Sam." I said carefully.

"Mmhmm?" She asked me a little nervous. Well, I was nervous too.

I started to lean in. When our lips were only centimeters apart, I stopped.

"Can I, Sam?" I asked her. I didn't want to rush her anymore.

"Just do it, dork." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I hesitated for a while, then suddenly I could feel her warm lips on mine.

Our kiss started softly and sweetly at first until the passion we've been keeping idle inside up started to break free. I could feel her arms going up to wrap themselves around my neck. She pressed herself closer to me and deepened the kiss. I let my hands climb up her back and went to her neck and caught up in her hair. I could feel the soft silkiness of her hair.

After what seemed like ages we broke free for a breath.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." I said as I gasped for breath.

"I think I could take a guess." She said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "Lunch?" She asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." I said, resigned.

She giggled. I let go of her except for my one arm that was wrapped around her waist and we walked to the closest restaurant that we saw, which was some fast food restaurant. A fast food restaurant.

We just sat there at the restaurant talking, even after we finished eating our food.

"I go visit here every other weekend since I left you know. About twice a month?" She said.

"Really?? How come I never see you?" I asked her shocked. She was here all that time. And I never even thought about that??

"I'm just that good." She grinned. "I need to go." She said as she stood up.

"Why?" I asked. We have barely had enough time together.

"My aunt's at the park." She said as she headed out of the door. No, I will not let her leave again. Not without me.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran up to her. I just got an idea. "Can I at least walk you there?"

"Okay." She said as she smiled.

Once we were close to the park we came to a stop. She waved at a car that I guessed was her aunt's.

"Sam?" I said as I grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"Yeah?" She turned around to face me.

"Want to go out with me tomorrow? Tomorrow being Valentine's and all…" I said. I was looking away. What if she says no? I wrestle her immobile thumb to take the nervousness.

"Okay." She smiled at me.

"Really?" I beamed.

"Yeah."

"Awesome." I said. Then I lightly kissed her in the lips and started to walk away. I wanted to kiss her longer and more passionately… but not in front of her aunt. "See you tomorrow, Sam."

"Freddie!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" I turned around smiling.

"Call me, or text, whichever you want." She smiled at me. She took a pen from her purse and wrote a number at my palm. Oh yeah, she bought a new phone after she left. She then walked away and smiled at me as she waved and entered the car.

I can't believe I'm going out with Sam tomorrow. I think as I watched her car drive away. I have to start planning. Oh, I'm going to plan something big. This might keep me up all night. But Sam is worth it. I might need the help of my mom.

I took my phone from my pocket and saved her number. Then I typed a text and sent it to Sam.

_Can't wait for tomorrow. –F_

I smiled as I replied.

_Me too. –S_

Tomorrow is going to be great. I have to make it perfect.

I took my phone out and called my uncle. He was my mom's brother, and he was a bit different from her. He was a little more lax and has a lot of connections.

"Uncle Pete?"

_Yes Freddie?_

"I need help. Sorry if it's last minute. But I have a big date tomorrow."

_What do you need?_

I could hear a smile in his voice. I love the way he doesn't need any explanations. He just trusts me that much. After I talked to my uncle I texted Sam. Tomorrow is going to be great.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey!! Hope you liked this chapter. I think I will be making the story a little longer…. Hahaha. We'll see. Reviews please!!**


	15. Preparation and Memories

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted from beside me.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" I shouted as I nearly fell of my bed.

I could hear laughing from beside me. "C'mon. You still need to get ready and find something to wear."

"What?" I blinked a couple of times and saw Angel wearing her PJ's at the foot of my bed.

"C'mon! We need to find the perfect outfit for you." She whined from beside me.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Your aunt woke me up and asked me to wake you up. She doesn't want either of us to be late for our dates." She said.

"Oh my god! It's valentine's!" I shouted as I took my phone from the bedside table and checked my inbox. I could see Angel roll her eyes from my peripheral vision.

I had 5 messages at my phone. A couple of them were valentine's greetings and two of them from Freddie. I opened the later one.

_Good morning, Sam. Happy Valentine's!_

It was from 7am. I looked at the watch on my phone, it was already 9am. I clicked on the more recent one.

_Okay, I guess you're still asleep. Text, or call, me when you wake up._

I looked at the time I received it and saw that it was only 10 minutes ago.

"Freddie text you?" She grinned at me.

"Yeah." I saw that she was still wearing her pajama's I raised my eyebrows. "Aren't you a bit underdressed for your date with Justin?"

"So are you, Sam." She said matter-of-factly.

"Touché." I said grinning.

"Go get a shower and let's pick out our clothes for today." I told her and she jumped out of my bed and ran to the guest room.

I grinned at her perkiness. I dialed Freddie's number and waited for him to pick up.

When I was about to give up he finally picked up.

_Hello?_

"What took you so long to pick up?" I said irritated.

_I was doing something._

"Whatever. What do I wear Freddie?" I asked him.

He laughed at the phone. _Wow, Sam. Uhm… You don't have to wear anything formal._

"That is very helpful you know." I grumble.

_Cheer up, Sam. You will love what I have in store for you._

"Where are we going?" I whined.

_It's a secret. But you'll know soon enough._ He said deviously.

"But that's so long from now." I whined.

_You'll survive._ He chuckled.

"Sam? Angel? Breakfast is on the table!" My aunt shouted from downstairs.

"Coming" I shouted back. "Hey I gotta go."

_Okay, oh wait. Do I pick you up? Or will we meet somewhere?_

"How about you tell me where we're going and I meet you there?" I told him.

_Not a chance. How I about I pick you up?_

"You won't be getting your license until next year dork." I told him matter-of-factly.

_I didn't say that._ I could hear a grin in his voice. I wonder what he's up to.

"Do you even know where I live?" I told him matter-of-factly.

_How about you help me with that? _He teased.

"Aunt Esther do you mind if Freddie picked me up today?" I hollered down.

"Sure, Sam. You know the address right?" She hollered back.

"Yeah!" I shouted back as I closed the door of my room.

"Okay." I said to the phone.

_Address, Sam? _He chuckled.

I gave him my address.

_See you at… what time? _He asked.

"About 11." I said.

_Okay. See you then. Happy Valentine's, Sam._

"Happy Valentine's Freddie." I hung up.

"Eeep!!" Angel squealed. I didn't hear her come in. She was wearing a white bathrobe.

"I didn't hear you come in." I said in a quiet voice.

"Well you were so busy talking with him that I didn't want to disturb your moment." She grinned. "And it looks like you haven't even showered. How are we going to prepare then??" she said.

"Don't worry Angel. I shower fast. Now breakfast is ready. Tell Aunt Esther I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Suuuure." She said as she left my room.

I sighed and walked to my bathroom.

10 minutes later I walked down the stairs in my bathrobe.

"Good morning sleepy head." My aunt said once I entered the kitchen. Angel was eating some pancakes on the breakfast table.

"Good morning Aunt Esther." I said as I took a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"Have you girls decided on what to wear for your dates?" My aunt asked as she sat down with a mug of coffee.

"We're going to pick after breakfast." I said.

"Are you sure I could borrow something to wear for my date?" Angel asked me.

"It's no big deal Angel." I told her.

"Awesome." She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and ate my food.

"You never fail to surprise me when you eat." She said as she watched me finish my food at top speed.

I laughed as I stood up and took her plate and placed them on the sink.

"You guys go ahead up. I'll do the dishes." My aunt said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind…" I said.

"I don't want you to be late, Sam. It's already 9:50." She laughed.

"It is?!" I screamed. I grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her towards my room.

We barged into my walk in closet and I walked directly to my clothes.

"So I think maybe I should wear something nice and semi-formal. Or maybe just casual. What do you…?" I trailed off when I noticed that Angel wasn't standing beside me. I turned around and saw her standing at the door. "uhh.. Angel?"

"Oh. My. God. This is your closet?" She said awestruck.

I sighed. Sure my closet is big it might have been a closet Carly would die for. I just grinned.

"Yeah, now come on. You don't want to be late for your date with Justin do you?" I teased.

"No." and that seemed to snap her back to reality for she walked in my closet and looked at my rack full of dresses. "Wow."

"So what are you going to wear? Formal? Semi formal? Casual?" I listed them off as I sat on the recliner chair by the heavily draped window. I learned a lot about being girly from my Aunt. To the good brands of make-up, how to put them on, and how to shop for the right clothes. I also got a full lesson on what colors go best, how to experiment with clothes and accessories, and what to wear on different occasions. Yup. I am definitely a girly girl.

"He said he'll take me somewhere fancy." She said.

"Formal it is then." I said as I stood up and dragged her to a rack full of formal-ish outfits. Not gowns, geez, I may be girly but I will never, ever, wear a gown. I would rather date a dork than wear a gown. And since I already am dating a dork, no gowns.

"Wow." She repeated. As she looked at some of my dresses.

"Will you please stop saying that?" I asked her getting annoyed.

"Sorry." She said as she made an action of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Okay, how about this one?" I said, raising a bright yellow tube-top dress that went to above the knees with a black ribbon tight around the waist that was tied to a beautiful bow with the ends going down on the side up until half the length of the skirt part of the dress.

"Oh my god. This is beautiful." She said as she took the dress.

"Yeah, and it'll look great with your hair." I said. She agreed that it would be the one she would wear and we went to the other rack with my casual clothes for mine.

"Isn't jeans a bit too casual for a date, Sam?" She asked when I was holding a pair of navy blue jeans.

"But it's Freddie!" I said.

"Exactly, it's Freddie. Now let's look here." She said as she pulled me to the skirts and dresses.

"It's the middle of February!" I said.

"Then wear tights!" She exclaimed as she professionally looked at some of my outfits.

I sighed and decided to just go with what she wants. I decided to get started with my hair. I walked to my bathroom and sat in front of the vanity mirror. Stuck to the mirror were four pictures. One of me hitting Gibby with a baseball bat (ahh good times), one with Carly, Freddie, and me, one of Angel, Justin, and me, and one of me wearing a white frilly dress sitting at the porch swing. I looked at my picture from Ridgeway and my picture form here. I endured a great change, if my teachers here would tell my old teachers about me my old teachers would probably get a heart attack. Or maybe they just won't believe them. The juvenile tomboyish Sam Puckett to the sweet, gently, polite, and very girly Sam Puckett who gets straight A's. I sighed. That would be funny.

I took the straightener from the side and started straightening my wavy hair. I was almost done when Angel suddenly shouted from my closet.

"Sam?"

"I'm at the bathroom." I hollered.

She walked in already in her yellow dress and was carrying a huge pile of tops and skirts and dresses.

"Okay, I would so kill for your room." She said as she walked in my bathroom, which like my bedroom and closet had a sofa and recliner. I know, odd for me to have these things in a bathroom, but hey you need it to safely put clothes on when you're in a bathroom.

I just sighed and finished straightening my hair.

"Okay, so here's what I've got." She said as she matched up the different outfits. I stood up and looked at them when she was done.

One pairing caught my eyes. It was a white flowing skirt that had a black ribbon attached to it, kind of like hers, and it was halfway up my knees and the shirt ensemble that she picked for it was the only shirt I kept from my old wardrobe. It was the shirt I wore when I first kissed Freddie. The pink long sleeved striped shirt and the pink t-shirt on top of it. I gently stroked the shirt with my hand.

I immediately took it and rushed to the closet to change. Angel just shrugged and sat on one of the chairs.

I look at myself at one of the floor to ceiling mirrors. I look… like the same old me and the new me. This is the perfect outfit. I smiled satisfied at the mirror and I walked back to the bathroom and I see Angel sitting on the couch.

"Angel this outfit is perfect." I said as I sat next to her.

"It just caught my eye, I mean the shirt and all. It was stored carefully somewhere both hidden and revealed. And the skirt was cute." She said matter-of-factly.

"This was the shirt that I wore when I first kissed Freddie. It's the only thing I kept from my old wardrobe. Other than my shoes of course." I said as I relaxed into the sofa.

"Really? Wow. You never really did tell me about your first kiss." She said as she looked at me reproachfully.

I laughed and caught sight of the clock. I immediately jumped up.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"It's 10:15. We don't have much time to do hair and make-up. I'll tell you some other time. Now, c'mon!" I said as I pulled her out of the sofa and towards the vanity. I told her to sit on the chair and I pulled the recliner right next to it. "Make-up first. I want to do your hair. Then accessories." I said in a business-like manner. Hey, preparing for dates IS business.

I curled my straightened hair and put a bit of hairspray and anti-frizz on it. I made sure I didn't put too much though, I don't want my hair to be frozen together. I took a black and pink ribbon hair band and placed it carefully on my hair. Then I carefully put on some mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, some blush, and hot pink tinted lip gloss.

I looked at Angel and saw that she too was done.

"Okay, the hair." I said as I stood up and went behind her.

"Wow, Sam. You look beautiful." Angel said awestruck.

"Don't I always." I joked. Angel laughed. "Don't worry, you'll look even more stunning when I'm done with you." I said as I glanced at the clock. 10:45. Damn I hope we have enough time for accessories.

I carefully comb the left side of her hair up and I hold it there with my hand. I opened a drawer in my vanity and took a crystal encrusted hair clip. It was yellow and white and it sparkled. I clipped it on the hair I put up and then smoothed it down making sure it looked flawless. I took some hairspray and anti-frizz and sprayed a reasonable amount on her hair. Next, I curled the part that was being held up by the clip and viola.

I made her face the mirror and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, Sam! You are an artist." She said.

"Aww it's nothing." I said waving her off. I looked at the watch and saw that it was 10:48. "Accessory time!" I said as I opened a few drawers from the vanity. And showed her my collection of accessories.

We had a good time looking for accessories. We both have silver bangles, I got pink studded earrings and she got my silver dangling ones. She took a silver butterfly shaped necklace and I just wore my usual one. I looked at the clock and sat that it was 11:01. Ah. Finished just in time.

We walked back to my room and praised our work.

"You're going to wear that necklace again? I mean, you wear it every day." She said looking at the necklace I was wearing.

"Freddie gave it to me." I muttered as I gently stroked the smooth angel wings.

"Oh." She said. I could tell that she wanted to say more but was restraining herself. I know her well enough that that won't last long.

"Where's Justin going to pick you up?" I asked.

"My place. Your aunt offered to drive me there."

"Yeah. She's awesome." I said.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I held my breath.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Cliffy. Sorry about that. Hehe… Sorry if I haven't updated for so long. I kind of lost my inspiration. *sniff*. And I've been getting less and less reviews. Anyways. I have been watching iKiss repeatedly now. Ahh.. Seddie moments. Sooo… Hope you like this chapter. Reviews please!**


	16. Scraped knees and Rain

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I held my breath.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

He's here.

"Sam? Freddie's at the living room." My aunt said as she opened the door.

"Th-thanks Aunt Esther. I'll be right down." I said.

"Okay." She closed the door behind her.

"How do I look?" I turned around and faced Angel.

"Confused, worried, excited…" She replied.

"No!" I whined.

Angel laughed. "Relax, Sam. You look awesome."

"I'm trusting you, Angel." I said as I took the purse from the side table.

"Would I lie to you about something like this?" She said in mock-hurt.

"Okay, okay." I took one last look on the mirror before I decided to leave the room.

"Best not to keep your man waiting long Sam." Angel said as she stood by my doorframe holding on to my white purse and my black purse that she will be borrowing.

"Right." I said as I carefully walked down the staircase. I heard Angel mutter something about a wedding.

"Thank you, Sam and I have known each other since we were 5 ma'am." Freddie's voice drifted to us.

I was already by the entrance to the living room by then. I leaned against the entrance and was brought back to the memory of how we met.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting beside the pond watching the ducks swim. I was just sitting there because nobody at the playground would play with me._

"_Hello. What are you doing?" A brown haired 5 year old Freddie said as he approached Sam._

"_I'm looking at the ducks." I said simply. "Sit down."_

"_Mom said not to sit on the dirt, there are lots of germs there." He said._

"_C'mon. Look, I'm sitting." I said as I looked up at his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Okay." Freddie said as he hesitantly sat down._

_We just sat there in silence for a few minutes._

"_Why aren't you playing at the playground? It's more fun than watching ducks." Freddie said._

"_What if I don't want to play?" I asked him angrily. I was still mad because nobody would play with me._

"_O-okay." He said nervously._

"_Sorry, it's just that nobody wants to play with me."I whispered looking away._

"_I could play with you if you want." He said grinning._

"_You will play with me?" I asked him smiling._

"_Sure." He smiled back._

"_Well c'mon!" I said as I jumped up._

"_Okay." He said as he slowly stood up and dusted of his pants._

"_C'mon." I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him towards the swings._

_We were swinging for a while then it started to drizzle, and slowly pick up to rain._

"_It's raining." Freddie said as he looked up. "We better hide."_

"_No. It's fun to play at the rain." I said as I grabbed his hand and started to run around in circles. Most of the kids were now running away to their parents._

"_We might get sick." He said, but he himself was laughing._

_We played for a while at the rain, and then while we were playing tag, I tripped on a rock and scraped my knee._

"_Ow!" I shouted._

"_Are you alright?" Freddie asked as he kneeled in front of me._

"_I think I scrapped my knee." I said in a pained voice. _

"_Oh. C'mon. Can you walk?" He asked as he stood up._

"_Yes, but it hurts." I said._

"_C'mon." He said as he pulled me up. I winced._

_Then he put his arm around me and supported me taking the weight off my wounded knee._

_He took us to the shade of one of the slides with the roof. We sat down there for a while._

_Freddie looked at my knee and looked at it. "That looks bad." He said as he looked at my knee. "Maybe my mommy can make it better."_

"_How?" I asked him._

"_She always makes it better when this happens to me." He said._

"_Okay." _

"_My name is Freddie." He said after a few minutes of watching the rain in silence._

"_I'm Sam." I smiled at him._

_A few more minutes later…_

"_Freddie?!" _

"_Sam?!"_

"_Mommy!" We both shouted from the slide._

"_Oh Freddie I was so worried!" Freddie's mom said once she got to us._

"_Sam, are you okay?" My mom asked me._

"_She hurt her knee." said Freddie pointing to my knee._

_End of Flashback_

"Sam. There you are." Aunt Esther said. I snapped back to reality.

I looked inside and saw that Aunt Esther was grinning at me and Freddie was looking at me with a shocked expression, which slowly turned into a grin.

"Wow, Sam. You look… beautiful." Freddie said standing up. He was just wearing jeans and a black and white t-shirt.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"I'm going to leave you kids for a while. Sam, lock the door after you leave, okay? Angel, tell me when you're ready. I'll be at the car." My aunt said as she left the house.

"UH. Yeah. Okay." I said a little disoriented. Something that she said made me go back to reality….again.

"Oh. Uhm. Freddie, this is Angel, my best friend from school. Angel, this is Freddie." I said.

"Hi." Freddie said smiling as he walked towards us.

"Hello." Angel said shyly. I cleared my throat.

"Oh. Uhm. Look at the time." She said as she looked at her inexistent watch. "I have to go and meet Justin for our date. And I guess you guys have a date too. Uhm. See ya!" With that she left the room.

I walked to Freddie and gave him a hug. But before I could say anything I could hear Angel from the porch.

"Oh. My. God."

"Angel, are you okay?" I was about to go out to her but Freddie held me tight so I can't move.

"She probably just saw one of my surprises for you." Freddie said as he buried his face in my hair.

"This is so awesome!" Angel shouted form outside.

Freddie chuckled. Soon enough I heard two car doors close and my aunt's car getting out of the driveway.

"Now that we're alone…" Freddie began as he pulled back a bit. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He said.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Of course." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "C'mon. The more time we have the better." He said as he released all of me but one arm, which was wrapped around my waist.

"Aren't you ever going to tell me where we're going?" I whined.

"Why? You're going to see it anyways." He said grinning.

I turned around and locked the door. Freddie was looking at me with a really big grin on his face.

"What?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Nothing." He said as he looked to the driveway.

"How did you get here anyway?" I asked him.

"I walked." He said in an innocent tone.

"Yeah right." I said as I turned around.

Freddie was leaning against one of the wooden poles.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could say.

**Hehe. Sorry for another cliffy. Well, here's the edited version of chapter 14. Sadly the original one was lost this morning. But I think this is rewrite better anyways. Enjoy. And reviews!**


	17. Perfect and More

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Yesterday, Feb 13 late at night.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Don't you think it's a bit overboard, Freddie?_ Carly said through the phone.

"I don't know, Carly. But I have it all planned." I replied as I shot glances at the entrance to Groovy Smoothies.

_It's your choice. I mean, I guess its fine. You haven't even gone to a date with anyone since … you know… Sam left. So are you even going to tell me who your date tomorrow will be??_

"No, Carly. But you'll know. In time… I hope." I chuckled nervously at the end.

_Hmph. Fine. Don't tell me anything. But hey, everything sounds perfect and all. Except for the… _Carly trailed off. I sighed.

"I know I kind of went overboard there, but I can't drive! I won't get my license until next year." I said protectively.

_Yeah, I know. I won't either, but you don't hear me complaining. _She laughed.

"Yeah, well you're date is going to be the one who will take care of your transportation. Oh wait. My uncle's here. Bye." I hung up as my uncle arrived.

He took a seat across me and smiled.

"So Freddie, it was kind of a last minute request there, but I got it all though." He said as he passed me a white envelope.

"Thanks Uncle Pete. I owe you one." I said gratefully.

"It's nothing Freddie. Now who's the lucky girl?" My uncle asked me.

"I don't think she wants anybody to know yet. But she is most definitely an amazing girl." I smiled as I looked out the window thinking of Sam.

"Fine then. Well I have to go now Freddie. And it's getting kind of late. You should go get some sleep. You don't want to be falling asleep at your busy day tomorrow huh?" He laughed as we walked out of Groovy Smoothies.

"Yeah, Bye Uncle Pete!" I said.

"See you soon Freddie. And say hi to your mom for me." He said as he got in his car.

"Yeah. Okay." I waved as he pulled out of the parking space and drove into the night.

I walked back to our apartment to find my mom cleaning the dishes.

"How was your talk with your uncle?" She said.

"He says hi. Night, mom." I said as I entered my room. I locked the door making sure that nobody would disturb me.

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Present Day, After they left the house

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could say.

"I know I went kind of overboard, but I can't drive!" Freddie said as he smirked at me.

Right at our driveway was a sleek, black, stretch limousine.

"Freddie, how…" I asked.

"Well it wasn't that hard. I asked my uncle if he could talk to the limo company and they gave me the last minute booking. It cost extra though." Freddie said as he held my hand and steered me too the door.

"But still, Freddie! A limo?" I said as I entered.

"I know, but it's the first thing that came to my mind when I was looking for a car with a driver. Carly thought I was overboard too." He chuckled.

"Wait… You told Carly??" I shouted.

"Should we go now sir?" The driver said from in front.

"Yes." Freddie said.

He turned to me. "Yes, I told Carly I was going on a date today. No, she doesn't know who."

"Oh." I said.

"Sam?" Freddie said.

"What?"

"Your seatbelt?" Be said matter-of-factly.

"What about it?" I asked him. He just rolled his eyes and looked out of the window.

We sat in silence for a while as the car drove smoothly across the suburbs.

"Are you mad?" Freddie asked after a while.

Mad? Was I mad? I wasn't mad. But I guess I it would be nice if he didn't do this. I mean, he's given me too much and I can't give him anything back.

"No… I'm just surprised. I mean you did this just for our date." I said.

"You don't like it?" He asked nervously.

Okay, I was getting irritated about this sad tone. "No. I like it. Did you know that the only time I've been to a limo was when we had to do iCarly on TV?" I told him with a grin.

"Me too." He grinned as he stretched his legs.

…5 minutes later…

"How much longer?" I asked him.

"Sam, we've only been traveling for 10 minutes." He said disbelievingly.

"But it's boring. We're not even doing anything." I said pouting.

"Don't worry, we only have about less than an hour at most." He said.

"Hmph." I looked out the window. I was getting soo bored.

"How about you go to sleep for a while? You might need all the energy you want for later." Freddie said.

"You're not going to drive us off a cliff are you?" I asked jokingly.

Freddie laughed. "Just go to sleep, Sam."

"Fine." I said.

I looked up at the sunroof and watched the sky and buildings as they drove by. I was getting bored and bored by the minute, in other words, I was getting more and more sleepy.

Soon enough I closed my eyes and my head hit something warm and soft.

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was looking out of the window when I felt something hit my shoulder, hard.

I turned my head and saw that Sam fell asleep. I chuckled. She didn't wear her seatbelt so I slowly and carefully raised my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. I pulled her closer and felt her respond, instinctively placing her head on my chest.

I am experiencing pure bliss. It was indescribable, how I am feeling now. It's nice, peaceful, right, and a lot more.

I close my eyes and gently stroke her hair.

Soon enough I could feel myself going to sleep with Sam's head on my chest, my arm around her shoulders, and my head resting at her soft blonde hair.

If you look at us from outside, you'll think everything's perfect, but…

It's even more.

**Hey. Hope you like this chapter. Haha. Now, Freddie did get a bid overboard right? With the limo and all. But I think it's sweet. So …. Yeah… hope you like this chapter. I'm going to go and watch iMake Sam Girly now. =D . Reviews!**


	18. Here and Lunch

**And Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Sir? We're here." The driver said. "Sir?"

I woke up and looked out of the window. Sure enough we were at the place.

"Thanks." I said nodding to the driver. "Could you pick us up at about 8:30?"

"Yes sir." The driver said as he nodded.

"Sam?" I said turning to the blonde beside me. "Sam?? Wake up!"

"I'm sleepy!" Sam said as she hit my shoulder with her fist.

"Ow! I thought you were over bullying people Sam?" I said as I rubbed my arm. I know I kind of missed the old Sam, but I think I would survive without the physical pain.

"Yeah. But I was sleeping. And you're special." Sam said as she rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon. We're here." I said as I got out of the limo. Of course. I was always the exception to everything. Both in the good and bad way.

"And here is where exactly?" Sam said nervously.

"You'll see." I grinned at her offering my hand.

She looked at it tentatively and ignored it as she got out of the limo. I rolled my eyes.

She gasped from beside me.

I looked at her and saw a big grin on her face.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

Right in front of us was the Valentine's Carnival which was by the shore.

"I didn't even know this was in town!" Sam said excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking about things I could do for our date, since it was so last minute. And I heard about the fair. I am also sure that you would rather be here than stuck in some fancy restaurant somewhere in town. So it's food and rides and all. I thought it would be perfect." I said.

"Good choice Benson, now let's go!" She said as she excitedly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the entrance. I just laughed.

I bought us two unlimited passes and placed it on her wrist and mine.

We entered the carnival with Sam visibly shaking from excitement.

"Sam? How about we go get some lunch first? I mean it's already noon."

Sam looked longingly at the rides until her inner self decided to go with food.

"Fine." She grumbled.

I grabbed hold of her hand and walked to some of the food stalls. "We have the whole day for rides." I said as I bought two hotdogs.

"You know that I could pay right?" Sam said as I handed her a hot dog.

"Sam, please don't ruin this for me." I told her with a small smile.

"Fine. But you need to buy me another hotdog." Sam said as she started eating her hotdog. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?! It takes work to be a girly girl every day. Why do you think Aunt Esther has a huge kitchen?" She said defensively.

We sat down on some of the benches and I got her another hotdog. True enough she was acting more feminine and everything. I started noticing some of the things I didn't notice when we last met. She walked more gracefully and cut back on the insults and physical pain. She was also eating more… let's just say slower.

I sighed, because I just realized that I wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. C'mon. Let's go to the rides." I said as I stood up and ran to the closest and most exciting ride I could find.

"Not if I get there first!" Sam shouted easily gaining on me even on heels.

Now, I am on THE date with the Sam I know and love…

Just with a little twist.

**In case you're kind of confused with the ending… haha… well it was just it's the Sam he knows and loves, which is the aggressive Sam, and the twist is her new personality which is the girliness and grace. Oh. And I know Sam is kind of different than the Sam we know. Because she did try to change when she first moved. And she did succeed in changing, even if it's kind of hard for her sometimes. So I guess both personalities are the Sam right now. Reviews please!! I don't think I did a good job on this chap though…**


	19. Help and Favors

**Hey guuuuys. I know you were hoping for another chapter… but… I need help. Give me some fun carnival rides. Pleeeeaaaaase. If you could suggest a couple then THANK YOU!! I thank you and the story thanks you. If you can't name any… thanks anyways. =P**

**-AA**


	20. Dizzy and Awestruck

**Thank you very much for those who suggested some rides. They really helped. And if you still have some more that's great. If not… that's still great! Haha.**

_**Those in italics are flashbacks. This chapter and the next… on … or few… I dunno… has a lot of it. Now I wouldn't want the readers of this story to miss out on the date right?**_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Ha!" Sam said as she shot the ball with perfect aim and toppled down all three bottles.

"I still won more that you did!" I said as I childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah right! I so won more than you did." She said raising her eyebrows.

Presently Sam and I were having a contest on who could win the most prizes on the games. Sam doesn't like it if I was the one playing and giving her the prizes. She thinks it's just so lame and ruins the fun for her. So right now both of us have medium sized bags filled with different prizes.

"How about we sit down on the bench for a while?" I was pretty tired. It was already dark and a little chilly. It was already about 6:45 and we won't have to leave until 8:30.

"No way! I'm on a winning streak!" Sam complained.

I looked around and saw a man selling cotton candy not that far away. "I'll buy you some cotton candy." I tried.

"Fine." She said after only a few seconds of hesitation. She sat down on one of the benches and I carried my bags to the cotton candy stall. We tried almost all of the rides here at the carnival. Almost.

We rode the Zipper… actually we rode it twice.

"_That was so much fun!" Sam said as we got out of the Zipper for the 2__nd__ time._

"_Yeah but let's not ride that again." I said still a bit shaky from the ride._

"_Why? Are you scared?" She said mockingly._

"_I am not." I said. Really, I wasn't scared. It was actually fun._

"_Whatever." She said rolling her eyes._

"_Now what?" I looked around looking for a nice ride._

"_Freddie?" Sam said from beside me. I turned around and saw she has a huge grin on her face._

"_Sam? That's your scheming face. What…?" I couldn't finish because Sam placed her soft lips on mine quickly. _

"_Trust me." She said an evil glint still shining in her eyes._

"_You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." __**(A/N: Twilight quote!! Well Eclipse actually.)**__ I muttered and she started to run to one direction with her pulling me from behind her. _

_Sam just laughed._

_Even if she's scaring me right now with what she's planning I couldn't help but still be awestruck by her._

_Her soft blonde hair bouncing up her back as she ran… Her bright blue eyes shining from excitement…Her soft touch at my hand… The way the light from the sun was shining off her sweet face…_

_Suddenly she stopped on her tracks and looked up. I followed her gaze and gulped._

"_Sam you've got to be kidding me." I muttered._

Not only that… but we also rode the Mega Drop… I swear that one scared me.

"_Are you scared Freddie?" She chuckled without tearing away her gaze from the high structure._

"_No… Maybe… Fine I am… Sam, are you serious?" I was honestly nervous._

"_I am. Now please. Can we ride this? Please?" She said putting on her pouting face and kept saying please in a soft voice. __**(A/N: Jennette McCurdy actually did this. Haha. You could see it on her viedo vlog named 'rock band banter')**_

_I looked at her. How could I even resist her in anything? "Fine." I muttered._

"_Great!" She said grinning widely. I couldn't help but grin back. But my grin faltered as we got into line. I gulped and Sam laughed as she squeezed my hand reassuringly._

…

"_That was awesome!" I said as we got out of the ride._

"_I told you so." Sam laughed._

I grinned through the memories as I bought the cotton candy.

"Great date?" The guy selling cotton candy asked me as he noted the wide grin on my face.

"Great doesn't even cover it." I grin as I took the cotton candy and nodded to the guy.

I slump back on the bench and dropped all of my won prizes at the side. I handed Sam the cotton candy.

"Remember when we just got out of the tilt-a-whirl?" I asked her grinning at the memory.

"Yeah." She said chuckling.

"_Wait! Sam. Argh. Slow down." I said as I stumbled down the exit of the ride._

"_C'mon dork. I'm already walking." She said calling back._

"_C'mon. Don't tell me you don't feel the least bit dizzy?" I said as I stumbled to match her pace._

"_Nope. Not at all." She said. But I didn't believe her one bit. I could notice that she wasn't walking straight even if she was trying to make it look like she was._

"_Oh yeah?" I said as I slightly pushed her over with one finger._

"_Hey!" She said as she stumbled of the side a bit._

"_Looks like you're not that coordinated yourself." I chuckled._

"_Sam stuck out her tongue. I laughed. She just looks so adorable when she does that._

"_C'mon. Let's sit down for a while. People might think we're drunk." I said chuckling as I sat down on one of the benches. _

"_I don't need to sit down. I told you I'm fine." She said stubbornly as she stood up in front of me._

_True enough my vision was settling but it was still a little dizzying. So took the advantage and tugged on Sam's hand lightly. She immediately lost balance and fell on my lap._

"_No fair." She muttered. _

_I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat her down on the bench._

"It was still no fair you know." Sam said from out of the blue.

"What's not fair?"

"You pulled me down that's why I fell." She said as her lower lip pulled out into an attractive pout.

I laughed. She was still bummed about that?

"I had to take the advantage that you were dizzy." I chuckled.

"I wasn't dizzy." She said defensively.

I leaned in and kissed her with so much passion that she actually taken aback. I lightly ran my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Soon enough she grants that. I could feel my hand tangling in her hair and my other hand tracing down her spine. Her hands were around my neck pulling me closer.

I was already getting aware of all of the people who were probably staring at us right now as they walked by. I broke away and grinned at her. She had a dazed look on her face.

"Who's not dizzy now, Sam?" I asked her. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Fine. You win." She said.

I was shocked by this. Sam Puckett declaring that I, Freddie Benson… won?!

"Don't look so surprised."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Your hair is a mess you know." I said just for something to say.

"Wow, I wonder whose fault is that." She muttered as she started fixing her hair.

I blushed and looked away. I fixed myself up too knowing that I wasn't really looking presentable. I remembered when we were inside the house of mirrors.

"_Your hair is a mess." Sam said as we walked down the mirrored passages._

"_Your hair looks good like that." I said simply as I walked on._

"_You look like a dork."_

"_You look beautiful."_

"_You smell like grease."_

"_You smell like perfume."_

"_Your eyes are muddy."_

"_Your eyes are like the open sea." _

"_You're annoying."_

"_I couldn't live without you."_

"_Why are you countering everything I say??" Sam said exasperated._

"_I'm not. I'm just telling you what I'm thinking like you are." I said as I looked at the mirrors. _

"_I hate you." She muttered irritated._

"_I love you." I looked at her eyes and smiled._

"_You really are a dork you know."_

"_I know. You remind me every day." I leaned down and kissed her gently then pulled away._

_Sam placed her head on the crook of my neck probably savoring the moment of privacy._

"_Sam? Do you know which way is out?" I asked her. _

_Her head shot up immediately and hit my chin._

"_OW!" She said rubbing her head as she punched my arm._

"_OW! What did you do that for?" I asked her rubbing my arm._

"_For hitting my head." She said as she looked up the hallway._

"_But you're the one who hit your head on mine!" I said exasperated._

"What are you grinning at?" Sam said looking at me oddly.

"I was just thinking about how we got lost in the house of mirrors." I grinned at nothing in particular.

"Dork." She muttered under her breath.

**Okaaaaaaay. So here's part 1 of their date. Now I won't tell you how many parts of their date is… coz honestly I don't know approximately how long. So yeah. Okay. Since it always goes wrong here's another try.**

**Visit Asher's and my joint account:**

**angel. rose. 02. 09**

**We have a story entitled 'Insert Chapter Here'.**


	21. Jealousy and Hotdogs

**Thank you very much for those who suggested some rides. They really helped. And if you still have some more that's great. If not… that's still great! Haha.**

_**Those in italics are flashbacks. This chapter and the next… on … or few… I dunno… has a lot of it. Now I wouldn't want the readers of this story to miss out on the date right?**_

**Still on Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"_Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sam said smirking at me._

"_I wasn't scared Sam." I rolled my eyes. We just got off Zero-Gravity and she still has deluded herself to thinking that I was scared._

"_You're just saying that." She said smugly._

_I sighed exasperated._

"_I'm going to go get a soda. Just stay here okay?" Sam said as she walked away before I could respond. _

_I watched her as she walked the closest hot dog stand, which was kind of far from where I am at now, and waited for the vendor to finish the hotdogs he was making so she could buy some soda._

_I could hear some guys laughing and looked at the group. A group of 3 boys was trying to push one another to something… or someone. It took me a while to notice that it was Sam that they were trying to get him to talk to. I narrowed my eyes. _

"_Hey." I heard the guy say. Sam looked up surprised at the guy but then looked back to the vendor who was still making some hotdogs._

"_I said hey." The guy said a bit annoyed. I could feel my fists clench._

_Sam just waited for the vendor impatiently to finish. I could tell that she was annoyed with the guy, too. _

"_I said hey!" The guy repeated really irritated now as he grabbed Sam's shoulders and made her face him._

_This was the last straw. I carefully walked towards them trying to restrain myself before I explode right there on the spot. I know Sam could take care of herself, but I just couldn't take this anymore._

"_What is your problem?!" I heard Sam shout at him._

"_My problem is that you were ignoring me!" The guy said back keeping his voice level. I could see his friends smirking from a distance. I quickened my pace._

"_Well it's not my problem that I don't want to talk to you!" Sam spat back. I was getting closer now. Sam looked away again and focused on the vendor who looked a bit surprised by what was happening and forgot about the hotdogs he was making._

"_Don't ignore me!" The guy said once again as he grabbed her arm and jerked her to face him. I could see a hint of pain on Sam's face but she was able to cover it up easily so anger replaced it._

_I growled. I was finally there. I wrenched his hand away from Sam's arm so hard that he fell back. I carefully wrapped my arm around her waist and half hid her behind me._

"_What the hell?!" The guy shouted. I could see his friends walking towards us looking annoyed._

"_Freddie, don't." Sam whispered from behind me. No. I am not going to let somebody hurt Sam and get away with it. I am not as weak as I was before anyway. I worked out whenever I needed to vent out my frustration. Other than the fire escape I spent most of my time at the gym._

"_Get your hands away from my girlfriend." I growled. I glared at him and something in my eyes made him back up a bit._

_I lead Sam out of the crowd that started to form around us giving that guy another death glare._

"_I had it all under control you know." Sam said annoyed from beside me. Her voice was kind of shaky. She was scared. She would never admit it, but I knew she was scared. I just don't know why._

_I took my hand from around her waist and wrapped it around her shoulders instead. I rubbed her arm trying to calm her._

"Woah. What are you even glaring at?" Sam said somewhat uncertainly from beside me.

"Nothing." I muttered darkly. I could see that guy playing on one of the booths with his friends.

Sam followed my gaze and saw what I was glaring at. "Forget about him Freddie." She said as she hooked her arm around mine and steered me away.

I tried to calm myself as I looked down at her. I exhaled and nodded.

"C'mon Freddie. Don't let him ruin our date for us" Sam looked at me pleadingly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sam? I never thought you were a person for dates."

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

We walked around in awkward silence for a while…

Maybe I should do something? I mean we're just walking. Not even touching. Just walking.

Maybe I could hold her hand?

Put my arm around her shoulders?

Will she kill me if I do any of that?

Just then I could feel something soft and warm hold my hand. I looked down in shock and saw that Sam's fingers were interlocked with mine. I smiled.

"Ooh! Bumper cars!!!" Sam suddenly shouted.

I laughed as she hurriedly walked to the bumper cars and got in line.

She just stood there looking at the cars in line practically shaking from excitement.

I laughed at her expression thus resulting as me getting slapped in the arm. Lightly though… lightly.

I don't know what it is with Sam and bumper cars. I could see her excitement once the one standing by the entrance let us enter. She immediately ran to a car and sat there ready to go anytime.

I smiled at her and sat down on a car beside hers. Her excitement made it look like she was glowing from some kind of force. Her dirty blonde hair bouncing up and down on her back. The huge grin spread on her face. The way her fingers flexed over the steering wheel.

Suddenly somebody hit the front of my car snapping me out of my thoughts. "Stop staring and start moving!" Sam said as she grinned and drove away.

Just then she started to bump into different guys' cars and then wink at me. If she was trying to get me jealous… she was doing a pretty damn good job. I hit whichever guy's car if they even dare to stare at her longer than necessary.

Once the game was finished I walked over to Sam and wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively.

"You look so cute when you're jealous." Sam grinned at me.

If I wasn't so irritated about the being jealous thing it would have registered to me that she called me cute.

She took a deep breath then faced me. We were already standing in the middle of the booths in plain sight. She stopped me and grabbed my face between her hands and kissed me tenderly. Momentarily forgot about what I was mad about and kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. I slowly licked her bottom lip then she pulled back a bit.

She put on her pouting face, "Forgive me?"

"Maybe." She pouted, her lower lip jutting out. I smirked at the sight then gave her a quick kiss on the lips, again noticing that we were in the middle of a crowded place. "Fine. You're forgiven."

She grinned and some of the people around us… mostly girls… made soft 'aww' noises.

I grinned back and released her. I looked at my watch, 8:15.

"Hey. How about we get a few hotdogs for dinner and then let's go?" I asked her.

"We have to go now?" She said pouting again.

"Well we have to leave by 8:30. So we better hurry." I told her as I towed her to the hotdog stand near the exit.

"Oh." She said sounding defeated.

"Don't worry. I have another surprise for you." I winked at her.

"Another one? But…?" She couldn't finish her sentence because then I started running towards the entrance so that we could eat then go to my surprise. I didn't care at all if we looked stupid running around a carnival. I bought 3 hotdogs, 1 for me two for Sam, and I handed them to her without saying a word. Soon enough we finished and we were already waiting for the limo.

I looked at my watch… 8:27pm.

"Leaving early?" The man selling the hotdogs asked us.

"Yeah." I replied grinning. Sam was still sulking because I wouldn't tell her what my surprise is.

"That's too bad, there was supposed to be a fireworks display later on tonight." He said.

"Oh." I said as I once again looked down then decided to just keep a look out for the limo.

"Freddie there will be fireworks." Sam complained from beside me as the limo pulled down the entrance.

I just sighed then kept the door opened for her.

She walked in a little grumpily and scooted to the window on the other side.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her nervously as the limo started to move.

"No. I just wanted to stay a little longer." She mumbled as she looked at the carnival as we drove farther away from it.

I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers together. I rubbed small circles on her hand as I looked out to the opposite side of the limo.

**Heeeeey. Here's part two. Aww… they left the Valentine's Carnival. Anyways. There might be 1-2 more parts of this date left. Oh. And I know the ending wasn't that Seddie-ish. Well Sam is kind of sad to leave the carnival. I mean I is fun and prolly her best date ever, so who wouldn't be sad. Anyways. Atleast Freddie is comforting her in what he thinks is the best way possible.**

**R&R.**

**3 . 02**


	22. Suspense and Fireworks

_**Those in italics are flashbacks. Now I wouldn't want the readers of this story to miss out on the date right?**_

**Still on Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Soon enough the limo stopped next to a dirt path somewhere.

"Freddie is everything alright? Why are we stopping?" Sam asks.

"Everything is fine." I said as I got out of the limo.

I faced the driver, "We could leave at about 10. We wouldn't want her to go home late."

"Yes sir."

I turned around and faced Sam who was still sitting by the open door, looking at the dark woods.

"You're not scared, are you Sam?" I smirked as I held out my hand.

She immediately grabbed my hand and stepped out of the limo. She stood beside me and clung to my arm. I never thought I would see the day that THE Sam Puckett would be scared.

"Wipe that smirk out of your face." Sam muttered as I led her into the path.

I hurriedly wiped the smirk of my face and placed my arm around her shoulders and started to rub her arm comfortingly.

She sighed exasperatedly as we kept on walking deep into the path. I checked my watch, 8:45. Just right.

"You do know where we're going right?" Sam asked nervously after a few more minutes of walking. Soon enough I could see a break through the trees. I could also hear the sounds of waves crashing into the rock.

"Freddie? Where…?" Sam began.

We reached the last of the trees and Sam was beyond words.

"I told you I knew where we're going." I said somewhat smugly.

We were standing near the edge of some cliff overlooking the sea. And near the shore of the sea was the Valentine's Carnival, fully lit and alive.

"Freddie, wow." Sam said as she sat down on the grass and released my arm.

I laughed. She looked so dazed by the sight. It was kind of nice to think about looking at the place you were just from from a higher point of view.

"Hey look. There's Orion's belt." I said pointing towards the 3 consecutive bright stars in the sky.

Sam looked up and followed my finger. "You are such a dork for even being able to find that with all of these stars."

We sat down in silence for a while.

"Did you know that in Greek mythology Orion was a companion of Artemis? The goddess of the hunt?" I told her.

"And why are you telling me this?" She smirked at me. Her eyes reflected the bright stars that it took me a while to reply.

"I don't know. Artemis was a cold but strikingly beautiful goddess. She was only in good terms with few men. Zeus, her twin Apollo, and Orion." I smirked at her as I took hold of her hand and rubbed small circles on it.

I could see her blush even in the dim light that was given by the moon and the Carnival.

"Apollo got jealous of all of the attention that Artemis gave Orion though. So he sent a huge scorpion after Orion, who even if he was a gifted hunter, couldn't face it and its poisonous sting. So he… died." I gulped. Okay maybe this wasn't the best example.

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. I could protect you when someone tries to send a giant scorpion after you."

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically. "It was one of the rare moments when Artemis got really mad at Apollo. But she soon forgave him and she placed his image in the stars. So that no one would forget him." I looked up to the stars and Sam and I were once more enveloped in silence.

Sam placed her head on my shoulder and I looked at my watch.

8:59. Any minute now.

True enough the sea was calming. Then suddenly the carnival was quiet. It was time.

"Sam. Look there." I whispered, pointing to the carnival.

She obliged. And soon enough the sky was filled with extravagant fireworks. Sam gasped.

I picked this spot to watch the fireworks on because it saves us the neck pain from looking up too long, a perfect view, and it gives us more privacy.

I look at Sam. She surpasses all of the fireworks all right. Just like Artemis, she was as beautiful as the moon and was completely stunning. And also both her and the goddess would hunt down anyone who would even stare at them in any wrong way. Just like how Artemis changed a man into a stag once he saw her bathe. That man ended up being hunted down by his own team.

Sam… The fireworks were reflected in her eyes making them dance. Her face was changing colors depending on the fireworks. It illuminated her in different ways. Her soft, pink, warm, inviting lips were curved up in a wide smile. She looked… beautiful.

"Freddie. You're missing the fireworks!" She laughed when she caught me staring.

I turned back to the fireworks but I placed my arm around her shoulders again and pressed my head on her soft blonde hair.

"_Freddie you are so missing the sunset." Sam said as she turned around and faced me._

_We were presently on the Ferris wheel with the sunset right there by the shore. It was a perfectly romantic time._

"_I don't mind." I replied as I brushed a few stray strands of hair form her face._

_She blushed. "Well you're missing a very beautiful sight."_

"_I don't think so." I muttered still caressing her cheek. _

"_Dork."She muttered but she blushed a deeper shade of red._

_She looked beautiful right now. The soft light of the sunset illuminated her face in a manner that looked as if she was glowing. Her soft lips were glittering in the setting sun. Her soft hand was intertwined with my other. Her eyed were twinkling with happiness. Her soft blonde hair was engulfed in the soft ocean breeze. _

_I leaned in and kissed her cheek._

_She turned and her lips collided with mine. She kissed me back and I released her hand and I placed my hand behind her neck, entangling it in her hair. Both of her hands were at my cheeks. My other hand was at her waist… pulling her in closer._

_Suddenly the ride came to a stop. We were right at the peak. We broke the kiss and she placed her head on my shoulder and intertwined her hand back in mine. I couldn't help but smile._

"This is so beautiful." Sam muttered. She still hasn't taken her eyes out of the fireworks display. They did an amazing job. All of the colorful fireworks, and they even showed a couple shaped like a heart too.

"I know." I whispered not looking away from her. I kissed her forehead then went back to watching the fireworks display.

A little too soon the fireworks ended and the carnival went back to being a soothing buzz in the background. We sat there in silence for a while then Sam's head dropped a bit. I looked down and saw that she was already asleep. She never fails to surprise me on how quick she seemed to fall asleep. On second thought she must be pretty tired.

I looked at my watch. 9:54. Crap, we have to go.

"Sam? Sam! Wake up. We have to go!" I tried to wake her but her hand instinctively reached up and smacked my shoulder. I was ready for that so I managed to grab her hand.

"I'm tired." She muttered.

"I know. But I want to make sure that you don't go home late to your aunt's." I told her.

"Ugh." She just dropped her hand but didn't stand up. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and she fell into the ground.

She groaned but still won't stand up. I rolled my eyes again then bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey!" She shouted sleepily. "Put me down!!"

"I need to take you home, Sam. Imagine what your aunt would think." I smirked as her face turned crimson again.

"Fine." She said as she placed her head on my chest.

We walked in silence for a while… well I walked and I carried her. Her head was snuggled in my chest and one of her hands was at my neck, playing with my hair or just rubbing small circles on my neck. I groaned every once and a while and she grins a satisfactory smile every time I react.

Soon enough we got to the limo. The driver was already there and opened the door for us. He smirked when he saw me carrying Sam. I lowered Sam to the seats but somehow both of her hands were now making a unbreakable grasp on my neck.

"Let go, Sam." I groaned as she refused once again to be put down.

"No." She said stubbornly as she stuck out her tongue.

"Sam…" I said threateningly.

She just rolled her eyes and won't let go.

"Have it your way." I smirked as I release one of my hands and found her ticklish spot.

"No fair!!!" Sam said as she let go and went inside the limo.

"Finally." I muttered under my breath as I followed her in.

The driver closed the door and I could tell that he was amused at Sam and me. I sighed.

**Sam's POV (Finally!!!)**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

We've been driving home on the limo for who knows how long now. I look over to my side and see that Freddie is already asleep. Awww.. The dork got tired. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. He looked really tired. I couldn't blame him. He planned an awesome day.

I couldn't believe how lucky I am right now. I have one of the most romantic boyfriend ever and the coolest aunt in the world.

But something has been nagging me for the whole day. I can't ignore it right now. I could feel my smile drop down at the thought…

I don't want to think about it right now so I scooted closer to Freddie and placed my head on his chest. I could feel his arms moving and wrapping themselves around me.

"Sam…" He muttered under his breath.

I looked up carefully, not making any sudden movements that could wake me up, and saw that he was still sound asleep.

Aww.. he was dreaming of me. And why do I keep saying 'aww'. Eh. Whatever. I kiss him lightly at the edge of his jaw and snuggled closer to his chest.

I yawned.

I closed my eyes.

Maybe there's a solution… but I still don't know who, or what to choose.

Should I go back and stay with Freddie? Go back to Seattle? But what about my aunt who took care of me for the whole last year when I was broken? What about Angel? But what about Carly?

I sighed.

Is it possible to merge to lives together?

**Sorry it took so long to update. Busy sched… But don't worry I'll always have time for you guys and this story. Anyways. Oooohhh. Sam will have to choose. Seattle or Suburbs? Carly, her home and Freddie or Angel, her aunt, and Justin? *cue in suspenseful music* I dunno what she'll choose yet so I'm as nervous as you guys. Tell me… who do you think she'll choose and why? Hugs & smiles -AA**


	23. Surpise and Good Luck

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Sam and Freddie were lying side by side on Sam's bed in her room. They were laughing at something that Freddie said.

"No way!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, you missed a lot of things, Sam." Freddie muttered.

Both of them fell silent after that.

Sam looked away.

"Sam…" Freddie propped himself up in one elbow so that he was facing Sam.

Sam just sighed and still won't look at Freddie.

"Sam." Freddie hooked a finger under her chin and made her face him. "Sam, you have to go back soon. Carly really misses you."

"I know, Freddie. But I…" Sam tried to avert her gaze again, but Freddie's hand was now on her cheek making sure she doesn't.

"Sam, it's fine to say that you're scared." Freddie smiled.

"I never said I was scared, dork." Sam laughed.

Freddie just raised his eyebrows at her. Sam sighed.

"Fine. Maybe I'm a little scared to how Carls will react." She muttered.

"She wouldn't mind. Maybe you're just scared of what people would think of you, now that you're dating a dork." Freddie laughed.

"I couldn't care less about what those dweebs think about me." Sam laughed.

Freddie leaned down and placed his forehead on hers. "Really, Sam… Carly really misses you. And she's getting a little suspicious to where I disappear to for hours."

"Of course you would be worried about what Carly thinks." Sam muttered.

"Sam, haven't we gone over that? I don't like her anymore as anymore than a friend." Freddie said as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss causing Freddie to fall on top of her.

Sam gasped at the weight and Freddie pulled back and placed his arms on either sides of Sam's face and lifted himself up. He grinned at her.

"Stop grinning, dork." Sam smiled.

"Why should I?" Freddie grinned.

"Stop it, dork. My aunt's in the other room." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't think she has any problems with me grinning at you Sam." Freddie laughed.

"Whatever, dork." Sam smirked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both teens looked up and saw Sam's Aunt standing by the doorframe obviously amused.

"I just wanted to ask both of you if you wanted any pizza. Did I disturb anything?" Sam's Aunt laughed.

"Sure Aunt Esther. Pizza would be awesome." Sam grinned as Freddie casually moved to sit beside Sam.

"Okay then." She grinned as she walked out and casually closed the door.

"So…" Freddie said as awkward silence fell over us.

Sam laughed.

We sat in silence for a while with Freddie playing with Sam's fingers.

Sam was thinking deeply. _It's been three weeks. Carly still doesn't know what's going on. Freddie takes the bus here pretty much every day… He said he doesn't mind… but he's right… Carly does miss me… probably… and I miss her too…_

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Freddie whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Freddie didn't need to ask her what she was talking about to guess what it is.

"We could." Freddie muttered.

Sam sighed.

Freddie, sensing her tension, lay back down beside her and wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing it comfortably.

"Don't worry, Sam. She's your best friend." Freddie muttered as he buried his face on Sam's hair.

Next day

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Sam, relax. It's Carly. Not the president." Freddie laughed.

We were sitting at the back of Aunt Esther's car, on the way to Bushwell Plaza.

"Sam, relax." My aunt said from behind the wheel. We were almost there.

"Easy for you guys to say." I mumbled.

Freddie just laughed and wrapped an arm around me.

Yes, I would admit this to you, and only you. I am so nervous I'm surprised I haven't had an anxiety attack yet.

Too soon for my liking we were outside of Bushwell Plaza.

"See you later, Sam." My aunt winked at me and drove away.

"Okay." I whispered as I walked out.

Everything still looked the same. Nothing much changed from more than a year ago. Once we entered Lewbert screamed at us. I just rolled my eyes at him. The lobby looked exactly the same, and the building still feels so much like home.

We got on to the elevator and Freddie pressed 8. How could I do this? What do I say? How will she react? Will she even remember me?

I was cut out of my trance by Freddie knocking at Carly's home.

"Come in!" came Carly's voice, followed by the sound of Spencer wildly running around the house.

I gulped.

"I'm going in first okay?" Freddie said as he met my eyes.

I nodded at him. He gave me a reassuring smile and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Carls."

"Hey Freddie!" Carly's perky voice wafted to me.

"What's Spencer up to?" Freddie's voice came to me.

"Some super secret sculpture that he won't tell me." Carly laughed. I could imagine her rolling her eyes now.

"Uhm, Carly… I need to talk to you. About… something." Freddie said nervously.

"Are you finally telling me who you're going out with resulting to you disappearing for hours and hours at time?"

"I…" Freddie stuttered. Carly, she's always so smart.

I checked my outfit, hair, posture, everything. What would she think of me?

"Actually, yes. Uhm. Take a seat Carls."

"So…? Who is she?"

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"Okay, okay."

"Promise me that you will let me explain."

"Freddie, relax. It's not like you're dating Ms. Briggs… Wait. Are you?"

"What?! No!!" I chuckled lightly.

"Well then who is it?"

I could her Freddie's sigh. "Come on in."

"She's here?"

"Yeah…"

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I stepped in and stood by the door awkwardly.

"Hey…" I muttered.

"Sam?!"

**Reviews please! It will help. Atleast maybe 5-7 reviews? Please?? The sake of the story depends on this. =D**


	24. Reactions and Reunions

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Sam?!" Carly shouted once she saw her feisty, blonde best friend enter the door. A tsunami of emotions over power her and freeze her to place. Anger. Rejection (I mean Freddie didn't tell her a thing!). Gladness. Joy.

"Hey Carls." Sam smiled nervously as she stopped standing right in front of Carly.

Freddie could tell that Sam was nervous so he held on to her hand and rubbed it a bit.

The sound of Sam's voice made Carly snap back to reality. "S-s-Sam…?" She took a step forward and saw Freddie holding Sam's hand comfortingly. _He didn't even tell me!_ Then she looked up again and looked at her long lost best friend. Happiness overrode her. "Sam!!!" She closed the distance between them and wrapped Sam in a tight bear hug.

"Hey Carls." Sam said as she hugged Carly back with equal force.

"Oh my god! You're here! You're so totally here!!!!! You guys are together! Finally! I'm still so, so sorry about last year. And, Freddie! How come you never told me you found her?! Oh and Sam where have you been? Why did you leave at Christmas?? Did you get my present?" Carly asked her all of these questions.

Sam took a few steps back and grinned at Carly. "Whoa! Slow down there, Carls. Breath for a second."

"Oh, Sam!!" Carly said as she hugged her again.

Sam just laughed as she pried Carly's arms away from her and sat down on the couch. Freddie sat there beside her and tried to put an arm around her shoulder but Sam swatted it away. Freddie rolled his eyes and just held her hand.

"Hold on, I'll get us some iced tea." Carly said as she went to work on being the graceful host she is.

Sam looked over at Freddie and saw that he was still looking tense. Sam wondered at this because she lost her nervousness by Carly's greeting.

"Why do you still look so nervous? She didn't take it that bad." Sam muttered to Freddie.

"Easy for you to say. I might get crap for this later." Freddie gulped.

"Don't worry. It's Carly." Sam laughed.

Freddie just sighed and held on to Sam's hand tigher.

* * *

"So tell me everything."

We were all sitting at the couch fully equipped with cubed fruits and iced tea; of course Carly didn't forget the ham for Sam.

"I… I don't know where to begin." Sam muttered. She looked to Freddie for support but he just shrugged.

"You're no help." Sam muttered as she playfully pushed Freddie.

Carly watched Sam. _She acted different. She doesn't rip on Freddie, she sits straight, eats with perfect grace, I could tell by how she moves and won't let go of Freddie's hand that she loves him a lot. I could tell that she's changed. But it's so odd. It's like I'm meeting a new person. But she still seems so familiar._

Carly sighed.

The iCarly trio fell into a semi-awkward silence.

"OH! MY! GOD!" **(A/N: he said this like when Jonah moved his alien from the 'Alien and the Space Hamster' movie. From 'I hate Sam's Boyfriend)** A shout from behind them came crashing into them. They all turned around and saw Spencer standing by the doorway of his room with his mouth hung agape as if someone just said that they want to buy his latest sculpture for a million dollars.

"Spencer! What's wrong?" Carly said as she ran to her older brother.

Spencer was just standing there looking at Sam. "S-S-S-S…"

He raised one finger and pointed at Sam. "S-S-S…"

Suddenly a few things started to click on his brain. _1__st__: Sam was wearing a short navy blue skirt and a white tank top. 2__nd__: She was holding hands with Freddie. 3__rd__: Freddie doesn't look injured by this. 4__th__: Sam was standing with a new grace and poise. 5__th__: She was here. Sam is here! My little sister's best friend who is like my little sister who eats all my food is back!!! And 6__th__: I am still standing here with my mouth open, pointing at Sam as if she has 3 heads. Wait… nope. Just one._

"Spence?" Sam asked as she walked towards Spencer. She looked at him worriedly and Freddie walked up to her side and placed an arm on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam!!!" Spencer jumped up, completely shocking all of them, and grabbed Sam in a huge hug, completely lifting her off her feet.

"H-Hey Spence!" Sam said nervously. But you could tell that she was also happy to see Spencer again.

Freddie… though… is a whole different story. A wave of jealousy crashed over him once Spencer grabbed her in a hug and his hand fell to his side. He was the only one to have such close proximity contact with Sam for that long!

Carly noted the look of fury and jealousy on Freddie's face. She nudged him lightly and gave him a 'cheer-up-he-missed-her' look.

Freddie sighed and tried to control his jealousy. But what if he was squeezing her too tight? Could she still breath? Freddie isn't insane enough with jealousy not to notice that his jealousy was irrational. But could you blame him?

Soon enough Spencer put Sam down in front of Freddie and Freddie immediately wrapped his arms around her waist lightly, as if she was a gentle bubble that could disappear or weaken with any touch, and looked down for a moment to control his expression.

Carly rolled her eyes and laughed along with Sam and Spencer.

Sam and Carly's eyes met and they spoke what they needed to say there. They're talk would be continued later. And hopefully... there would be no disruptions.

Once Freddie looked up he kissed Sam's cheek. Sam rolled her eyes and just let that one pass.

Living the moment. Living the moment. Just live in the moment. Because you never know what could happen later.

**I'm sure you would be wondering why Freddie got crazed jealous. Welll… Spencer is another guy. And Freddie does love Sam a lot. And imagine if you see the one you love so much in the arms of another. Spinning her around in large circles… both of them laughing so hard, enjoying their selves, wouldn't you react the same way? Well maybe you could maybe you couldn't. haha. I have something else to say… but it kind of slipped my mind.**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! KRIS WON AT AMERICAN IDOL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews!! =P 5-7 again? I just want to know what you guys think. I get anxious if I don't get reviews.**


	25. Explanations and Short

**Guess what!!! Awesome news! I remembered what I forgot to say on my A/N on the last chapter! Here it is!.... (drumroll) the reason to all of the physical touch of Freddie to Sam! (aka: hand holding, arm around her shoulder, hand around her shoulder, arms around her waist, etc.) Well… it's his comfort zone. He feels much more relaxed with Sam within contact. It calms him down, and or just makes him feel secure. Reassures him that Sam is still his and no one else's… and such. So yeah. Haha.**

**PS: sorry if I wasn't able to update in so long. Writers block. **

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"So, Sam? What happened? Where did you go?" Carly asked slowly.

The trio was now in the iCarly studio. Everything still looked the same yet everything was covered with a sheet of dust.

I looked over at Freddie for some support but he just ushered me to go on. I sighed. So much for the support. I sighed and told her everything. From when I saw her and Freddie kissing under the tree… the day I left… Christmas… Valentines… Everything. I couldn't stand still throughout my story so I walked around the whole studio, running my fingers over the dusty old things that I missed so much there.

"…so Freddie finally convinced me to come here and here I am." I said as I came to a stop by Freddie's laptop. I ran a finger through it and saw the gathering dust. I couldn't believe that he would just abandon a laptop over here.

"Aw. Sam. I'm so sorry. For what happened." Carly said as she walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay Carls. You didn't know." I said as I patted her back.

"Well. At least you're back now." Carly said as she relaxed.

"About… that…" I muttered. Carly stepped back and looked at me a bit hurt and confused. Even Freddie stood up and looked at me curiously. I haven't talked to him about this yet.

"I… I couldn't just move back. It's… it's the middle of the school year and…" I said nervously as I fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

"Ssh.. it's okay. Let's just talk about this some other time." Freddie said as he carefully walked to me and engulfed me in a hug, sensing my tension.

I nodded and smiled at Carly. She was looking over the two of us happily.

"So… when are you coming back?" Carly asked. I was about to go home now and Freddie wanted to walk me down.

"In a few weeks maybe." I smiled. "Hey! Maybe we could sleep over each other's houses.!" I shouted my brilliant plan.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Carly shouted back.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I can't believe I'm reunited with my best friend again. I couldn't stop smiling.

It's been a month. I mean it. A month. And not Carly is going to sleep over at my aunt's house. And yep. I'm nervous. And no, not because I'm ashamed of my aunt's house (like that'll ever happen) but because Angel will be sleeping over with us. Carly and Angel have talked to each other through text and chat for a while, but they haven't officially met each other yet. And today's the day.

**i swear. sorry the writers block. and also for the short chapter. it was going to be longer... but the next part is a chapter on its own.**

**and it would be posted either really late tonight or in the early hours of the morning. like really early. my summer vac started already :). and i'm presently watching enchanted. haha. its such a sweet and cute movie.  
**


	26. Meetings and Movie Marathons

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Every time I start writing something ruins my mood. It either makes me really angry, really sad, or just flat out emotionless. And I don't think you guys want a really angry, really sad, or really emotionless story. So yeah…**

**Forgive me? :)**

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It's been a month. I mean it. Well more than a month… but still. A month. And not Carly is going to sleep over at my aunt's house. And yep. I'm nervous. And no, not because I'm ashamed of my aunt's house (like that'll ever happen) but because Angel will be sleeping over with us. Carly and Angel have talked to each other through text and chat for a while, but they haven't officially met each other yet. And today's the day.

Okay so here's the thing. It's my spring break, until next week. And Carly's would start on Wednesday. And today is Saturday. Okay, so now that we have all of the dates settled, here's the thing.

So again, since it's Saturday, Carly is sleeping over with Angel and me at my aunt's house. Then tomorrow, I will be coming back to Seattle and I will stay there for the remainder of my spring break.

So now you know…

Aunt Esther parked the car right in front of her house and sat there idling for a while.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to go get some groceries and pick up Angel along the way."

I nodded and stepped out of the car with Carly trailing behind me carrying her overnight bag. We stood by the front door for a while and watched my aunt drive away.

"Wow Sam. This house is huge." Carly whispered.

"I know right. I was so shocked when I first visited my aunt before." I chuckled.

We entered the door and Carly was just following me silently. "C'mon Carls. Let's drop off your bag in my room, since Angel practically proclaimed possession for the guest room every time she's here, then I'll give you the grand tour."

We walked through the foyer and halfway up the staircase when I couldn't stand the silence. "Carly! C'mon. Speak!!!!" I practically shouted as I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

She chuckled, which slowly built up to a laugh. I smiled. Finally something to break the silence.

"Sorry. It's just… wow. I mean. This house is beautiful." Carly said as she looked around with awe.

"I know right. My aunt designed it herself." I smiled. By now we were by my bedroom door. "And now, my room." I said as I dramatically opened the door to my room.

Carly gasped. "Woah, Sam. This room is beautiful." She said as she took a few hesitant steps in.

"Haha. Yeah, you gotta love my aunt. Just drop your bag anywhere and feel at home." I said as I plopped into the bed. Carly walked towards the recliner and placed her bag there and sat beside it.

I threw one of my many pillows at her. "Hey!" She squealed.

"Stop being so formal." I said as I threw another pillow at her.

She laughed and took one of the pillows and rushed towards me. "Oh, no you're not." I warned her. But too late, she started hitting me with my own pillow.

I laughed as I took another one and started hitting her. The pillow fight (ugh, let's not call it that. It's so… chick flick-y) went on for a while until Carly and I collapsed on my bed.

"So, where do you want to start the tour?" I asked her as I sluggishly stood up.

"I dunno. Your room I guess?" Carly asked as she sat up.

I eyed the door to my closet and bathroom and remembered Angel's reaction to it. Maybe the revealing of that would be better with Angel.

"How about the rest of the house?" I asked her.

"Hey it's your house." Carly shrugged as she stood up.

"My aunt's." I laughed as I walked out the door with Carly right behind me.

I decided to tour the basement first. I don't know why. Anyways. I went down the stairs to the basement.

"Okay. So here's the basement, through that glass door is the entertainment room, where the big TV is and video games and such (hey you're never too old for video games), through that door there is another guest room, and the bathroom is right over here beside us.

"(walks up the stairs again) And here's the foyer, the living room, kitchen, dining room, study, and bathroom again. Oh! There's the backyard.

"(skips the 2nd floor) Okay, so here's the attic and a little library.

"(walks back down to the 2nd floor) Okay, so there's the bathroom, my aunt's room, guest room, and my room." I said finishing the tour.

"This house is soooo awesome." Carly said as she plopped into the sofa and put her feet up.

"I know. But wait till you get to my school. It's like. Filled with totally hot guys." I laughed as I threw myself to my bed.

I sighed. "Now what do you want to do?" I asked her bored.

"I dunno." Carly laughed.

"TV?" I asked her pointing towards the 37".

"Sure!" She said excitedly as she jumped up and sat beside me on the bed, with her eyes wide, glued to the screen.

We watched some TV for a while, you know… making fun of Dingo and all. I swear, they're trying too hard to be funny. Then after a while, I could hear the crunching of gravel on the driveway.

"We're here!" I could hear my aunt holler from downstairs.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!" I heard a voice calling out as she ran up the stairs. Yep. Definitely Angel.

Carly and I looked towards the door as it flew open to reveal a flustered Angel by the doorway.

"Hey!" She said simply. I laughed. "You must be Carly." Angel said smiling as she walked towards us.

"Yeah." Carly said smiling at Angel. Angel sat on the foot of my bed. The thing about these two is that they're not really the shy type of person.

"Oh hey. I was saving up the tour of my bathroom and closet for when you arrived Ang." I laughed.

"Awesome!" Angel said as she jumped up and stood in front of us. "C'mon."

Carly and I stood up and I gave Carly a that's-just-how-she-is smile.

Angel led the way to the bathroom first. Once we entered Carly's eyes bulged and looked around.

"Woah. This is more like a spa than a bathroom." Carly said in awe as she looked around. Angela and I laughed.

"I know right." Angel said as she plopped down on the sofa.

Carly looked around and stopped on the pictures on the vanity.

She hovered there for a while before she faced us and smiled.

Angel took that as a hint that Carly was done so she jumped up and immediately led the way to the door to my closet.

"Okay. So I have to warn you about what you're going to see." Angel said mysteriously.

Carly laughed and I raised an eyebrow. Angel opened the door and switched on the lights and you could definitely hear Carly gasp, which was closely followed by a squeal.

"Oh my god, Sam! This is your closet?!" She said as she hurriedly walked to my rack of casual clothes.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

Angel took my usual seat on the recliner chair leaving me to sit on the armrest. Angel and I watched as Carly looked around my closet with wide eyes.

"Oh Sam. I forgot to tell you. I brought the whole overnight movie collection." Angel chuckled.

"Everything??" I looked at her in shock.

"What's the overnight movie collection?" Carly said, walking over to us.

"Every time Angel sleeps over we watch a movie from her massive collection. So we made up our own collection." I said laughing.

"It has 'Mean Girls', 'He's Just Not That Into You', 'John Tucker Must Die', 'Devil Wears Prada', 'Enchanted', 'Marley and Me', 'A Walk to Remember', every other Cinderella movie there is…" Angel listed out with her fingers.

"We get the point." I chuckled.

"Are we even going to sleep tonight?" Carly asked jokingly.

"Not if we can help it." Angel said solemnly. All three of us laughed.

I looked at Angel and Carly; they're getting along really well. I smiled. I guess I had nothing to worry about after all.

The evening would be… as we say… eventful. We had a movie marathon in my room, complete with popcorn, junk food, soda, and a whole box of tissues for some movies.

Halfway through the 6th or 7th movie all of us fell asleep on my bed. Who said you can't have both of your past and present lives?

**Okay… again… sorry for the long update… I'll try my very best to update really fast :). **

**Sad to say that I'm going to shorten this story up until 4 more chapters :).**

**Oh and another note.**

**For all of you Sonny With A Chance fans…**

**Asher (silent. symphonies) and I are hosting a oh-no-you-didn't awards in our joint account :). **

**( : ¡¡¡ s ʍ ə ᴉ ʌ ə ɹ**


End file.
